Beck and Jade forever
by cleanair
Summary: Will they work out? They have been together, broken up and gotten back together countless times. Ships are Bade, Tandre, Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, y'all, this is my first fanfic, so be nice **

_3rd person POV_

Jade kicked down the door to Becks RV.

"BECK. Where are you?" She screamed, annoyed. She had overheard girls talking about what great abs he had in the washroom at school (again.)

"What? I'm in the bathroom." He yelled.

Jade stormed in and sat on his bed, waiting for him to remove himself from the toilet. She took out a pair of scissors and a piece of paper from one of her binders, and started to rip it apart, leaving little white scraps all over the carpet of his RV. She will not pick them up, and neither will he. They will stay until his cleaning lady comes. She stopped to breathe. She can't help but be angry. She didn't know why she was upset. Her and her father had a fight that morning and she hadn't been feeling too good. She hears the flush, and the tap starts to run. She stands up, waiting for the fight. Beck emerges from the bathroom, wiping his hands on his pants. Jade dropped her scissors.

"I overheard them again in the washroom! Talking about you. How do they know what your abs look like? DID YOU SHOW THEM?" She spoke calmly until the last part.

"Jade," He said, rubbing her arms. "There is a picture of us kissing at the beach on my slap page. Remember? You said you liked it because Tori had stepped on the clam shell and she was screaming and you had just started to laugh." He said, reminding her of that day.

Jade nodded, and then collapsed onto his bed, her hands covering her face. Beck sat beside her. When he pulled her hands away from her face, a line of black liquid was running down her face, making it look like she had black tears. He wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back.

"How can you always be so level headed?" Jade asked his, looking into his eyes. He just shrugged.

"One of us has to be. We've gotta go. We said we would go to Tori's tonight for movie night." Beck said.

"Do we have to? I don't know if I can deal with Vega and puppet boy." She said, wiping the tear away, the fire returning to her eyes.

"Jade, we said we would go, so let's just do it. I am going to go, so you can chose weather you want to or not." He said, and put on his jacket. "I'll wait in the car for three minutes."

Jade, rolling her eyes, put on her jacket. Beck raised an eyebrow.

"You said you want to go so let's go." Jade muttered.

"Are you sure, because I don't want you to go and be angry the entire time."

"WHAT? Are you saying you don't want me to go? That you can only have a good time when I'm not there?" She said, angry, as usual.

Beck rolled his eyes, and retorted that he just wanted for her to be happy. Jade smiled to herself, and pulled his out of the RV to his car.

_Tori's POV_

Cat, Robbie (And Rex), Andre, and unfortunately Trina, are all here, paying cards. Now we are all just waiting for Beck and Jade to show up so we can watch the movie and order pizza, because we didn't want to get started without them. I look at me PearPhone, and it is 7:45. They are forty-five minutes late.

"When are they going to be here? I want to order the pizza and watch the movie." Cat whined.

"Calm little red," Andre said, "They'll be here ASAP."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Car screamed.

"It means As Soon As Possible." Robbie explained, and Trina rolled her eyes.

I went to the door and opened it, immediately moving out of the way so I wasn't crushed by the couple kissing. Jade and Beck somehow managed to navigate themselves to the couch, and continued to kiss.

"Should we order the pizza?" I asked, not expecting much of a reply.

"YES!" Andre, Robbie, Cat and Trina yelled.

"Sure, whatever." And "Shut up Vega," Were the responses from Beck and Jade.

With that I got my phone out and dialed the number from Tony's pizza, I had to step outside for a minute because everyone was being too loud. When I got back in, Beck and Jade were on where to be seen.

"Where did they go?" I asked. It was weird. They couldn't have gone too far.

"They went into the bathroom. I don't know how you could possibly get up the stairs kissing that hard." Andre commented, raising an eyebrow.

"What could they be doing together in the bathroom?" Cat asked.

"You'll figure it out." Trina said.

I walked over to the bathroom. "Hey, guys? I just wanted to let you know what I got two peperoni, two cheeses and one veggie pizza." I said, loudly so they could hear through the door, trying not to hear the sounds they were making.

Then Jade started to yell, "Tori GO AWAY. Do you really think we care about the fuc-," Beck said something to Jade. "The freaking pizza? We're busy." She said.

"So, I'll just start the movie then," I said.

"WHATEVER." Jade yelled.

I backed away as quickly as possible, and got the movie out. I put it in the DVD player, and started it up.

_Cat's POV_

Beck and Jade were in the bathroom. Here's what happened when Tori went out of the room; they sat on the couch, and continued to kiss, making everyone super uncomfortable, because Becks hand had disappeared up her shirt.

"Why don't you get a room?" Trina asked, annoyed. Jade looked over and a growl escaped her throat.

"Maybe we will." She said, bitterly. She stood up and dragged Beck with her. Beck looked at them, and shrugged. They disappeared and Tori came back in, confused.

When Beck and Jade broke up, Jade was sad, then, she… Sort of self-destructed. She slept around a bunch, and then she just got super mean, until they got back together. This happened a lot, but it was harder for her that time. And I had to be there. Jade never relied on me, and I liked it when she did. But I liked it more when she was happy. And that was when she was with Beck. So now she was happy, in scary weird way. But that was Jade.

I know how her and Beck work. Well… kinda. I don't think she tells me everything, and she wouldn't tell me about… them 'doing it' for a long time, because she thought it was inappropriate. But about six months after it happened she told me. And since then, she has told me most of it. All about their break up. She can't keep her emotions away from me. Most of the kids at school wonder… About what goes on in his RV. Jade barley even goes home now, because she hates her dad too much and her mom is… stupid? Jade uses other words, but they aren't nice words.

Beck always has an easier time than Jade. He doesn't know it yet, but he will. He always figures her out. I knew immediately after Jade left that night that he wished he went after her. But they were both so stubborn that neither would admit it. Beck told me that they were 'together' in THAT way, once after their break up. It was one night, and it was… different.

It was after that Jade wrote her song. The one that she sang at the showcase. She never told me, but I knew it was that night. Jade never talked about that night. I wasn't even sure that it happened until that song. But after… I could tell that there was a hole in her heart. And Beck was the only thing that fit. None of the other guys did. It was trying to put a circle in a square hole. But Beck was the square. The only one. Jade was more upset, because she thought no one could ever love her. But Beck did. And after Beck… she didn't think anyone could again. But Beck still could. And he had to show her.

So he did.

Hee hee. My thoughts are deep.

_**-Jade's Flashback-**_

_I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts. My first day. Cat bounced beside me, clinging onto my arm._

"_Can you believe it? High school. And THIS high school. It is the best thing ever." She said._

_By the end of the week I was exhausted. There were so many people. But one caught my eye. A boy… and actor named… Bert? Something weird like that. He was beautiful. I used that word for guys. Cat and I had been invited to a party. One thrown by a kid named Andrew or something, he was attractive, too. He had braids, going down to his chin. Plus, he had an amazing voice._

_I arrive at the house with Cat, and we just walk in. The music is so loud I can feel the house shake. A crazy lady runs by, probably Andre's (That's what Cat says his name is) wacky aunt or something._

_I am wearing a pair of black heels, and a tight purple dress, with black fishnets, and my hair flowing around my face. Cat is wearing a god-awful pink thing, that I couldn't hate more._

_Then I see him. He is wearing jeans and a black wife-beater. I strut past him to the table with the refreshments. I look over them, mostly cans of coke and beer and a few wine coolers and a bottle of vodka. I grab a coke._

"_H-hi. You're… Jade, right?" Bert says. "I'm Beck." He finishes. Right. Beck. Not Bert. _

"_Yeah. We have a couple classes together." I say, and look over the crowd for Cat. I don't see her. I take a sip of my coke, and Beck drinks his. I don't know what to say, because he looks so cute._

"_Yup. Do you want to dance or something?" He asks, looking nervous. I smirk._

"_Sure." I say, and I song I love comes on. All of a sudden the dance floor becomes a pit of grinding. I am a bit taken a back, but Beck and I dance, our hips moving together, our faces inches apart._

_When we kissed, something clicked._

_And the rest is history.__e He_

_Jade's POV_

I looked around the bathroom for my left sock. I pulled it on, and looked in the mirror. I tried to smooth my hair down at the sides, it worked… sorta. I also used a bit of Tori's mouthwash, and touched up my eyeliner. Beck did up his belt buckle, kissed me, and we left the bathroom. Everyone turned around to look at us.

"Uh, dude, your pants are unzipped." Andre said to Beck. Beck swore, causing Cat to gasp, as he turned around to do up his pants. Even though everyone knows what we were doing, he gets embarrassed. He hates to think that anyone knows that our relationship is even a bit more than kissing. He wants us to be PG. I don't. If they know, then they know.

"What were you doing in there? You were gone for like, forty minutes." Cat asked. I started to say what we were doing, until Beck covered my mouth with his hand.

"She doesn't need to know." He whispered into my ear. I nodded, and smiled at Cat.

"We were just… Um…" I threw my hands in the air and sat on the couch. Beck sat beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, I love it when you guys are together. It makes my tummy hurt when you are broken up." Cat commented, and turned to watch the movie again. Cat thinks we are perfect. She always has. I hate it when she talks about our breakups. But she does, because that is how she forgets. I turn to the movie, and it looks like a bad horror flick.

I moved onto Becks lap, and we turned our heads towards each other again. I kissed him lightly. He tried for more, but I shook my head.

"Not now. I want to watch this chick get stabbed." She said, and pointed to the screen. Cat screamed when a murderer popped out in the movie. I laugh, and breathe on the back of her neck. She shivers, and turns around. She lets out a whimper, and I smile creepily. The doorbell rings, and Tori gets the door. It is the pizza guy.

We devour two of the pizzas, and slowly eat the third box. Cat is trying to eat two at once, like Andre, but failing. Beck and I share a piece.

Andre stands up. "Ok y'all, who would like to play some spin the bottle." He asks.

"NO!" I yell. I don't want Beck kissing. "What are we, 12?" I ask, and laugh. Beck smiles.

"Yeah, I'm not down for that. It's stupid." He says.

"Never have I ever." Cat says, and starts bouncing.

"NO!" I yell again, but when she looks like she will cry I cave.

_Jade's POV_

We sit in a circle on the floor, each will a glass filled with some kind of liquid (Maybe vodka) in front of us.

Cat starts. "Never have I ever been to England." Beck, Andre and I drink. I feel the burn in my throat. I hold Becks hand.

Tori next. "Never have I ever had sex." Beck and I drink. Everyone looks at us. I glare, and Beck shrugs. "You know we've done it." He says. The way this is going, we'll be trashed and everyone else will be fine. Why did Tori have to ask that? I mean, everyone knows we are the only ones who do it.

It is Trina's turn now. "Never have I ever kissed Beck." Tori and I drink. I almost kill her again, but I restrain myself.

It is Andre now. "Never have I ever… hidden a hickey." Beck, Tori, Cat, Trina and I all drink. Of course. Beck and I give each other hickeys all the time. We aren't gonna walk around school with purple marks all over.

"Seriously?" Robbie asked, about at tears for looking like a nerd. It is his turn anyways. "Never have I ever… smoked." Beck and Andre drink. I shake my head at Beck. Ninth grade. I know because I saw them, and then freaked.

"Never have I ever… gotten so drunk that I swore off a type of liquor." Tori and Andre drink. I don't know anything about that one, but Tori and Andre shared a guilty look.

"Never have I ever had and STD." I say. No one drinks. What a surprise.

It is back to Cat. I start to feel the effects of the vodka. "Never have I ever had sex on the beach."

Tori raises an eyebrow. "The drink or the actual thing?" Cat giggles. "Either, drink twice for both." Everyone drinks. And Beck and I drink twice. The same night, actually.

Trina pipes up. "Never have I ever swallowed." I drink. So does Cat… and Tori. Wow.

Beck goes again. He has done everything, so it's hard for him. "Never have I ever been to jail." I drink. I feel gross, and sweaty, and my face is getting hot.

Cat goes again. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." All of the guys drink. Duh.

Andre. "Never have I ever done the mad search for close when someone knocks on the door." Beck and I sigh. This is getting ridiculous. We both drink. Things are getting blurry for me.

Robbie. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." I drink. I am almost at puking.

Tori again. "Never have I ever had a pregnancy scare." I drink. Beck gives me an angry look. He doesn't want anyone to know. I didn`t either. Oops. I try to stand up, but the earth spins, and I fall into Becks lap.

_**-Jade's flashback 2-**_

_I turned 16 on Saturday two weeks ago. It was amazing. I went to a fancy restaurant with Beck, and after we went back to his trailer, and we did IT. For the first time… for both of us. But I realized I was late. My period. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach when I noticed it. I went to the store and got a pregnancy test. I ran to my house, and took it immediately. It was positive. That's when I cried, and couldn't stop. It could still be a false positive. I had to remember that. But first, I had to tell Beck. He was going to freak._

_I couldn't even look at him that day, I just ignored him, and he knew something was wrong. He pulled me aside during lunch._

"_Babe, what's wrong? You have been completely ignoring me. What did I do?" Beck asked looking worried._

"_I don't want to talk to you." I said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the janitor's closet._

"_Well I want to talk to you," He said. "What's wrong. You can't leave until you tell me." He said, blocking the door._

"_Fine. You want to know?" Jade asked._

"_YES!"_

"_STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" I yelled._

"_NO! Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said, pissed._

"_FINE! I'M PREGNANT." I yelled. Beck gasped. He leaned back onto the wall, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me close._

"_How long have you known?" He whispers._

"_Just two days." I say. He looks blank. A stare that goes nowhere. He just nods._

"_Are you sure?" He asks._

"_Positive." I try for a joke. "But it could be false. We won't know for another couple days." I feel a tear run down my cheek. I wipe it away._

_Beck just walks out. He just leaves me, alone. I thought he would never come back._

_I collapsed on the ground. Then I hear a click, the door closing. Beck is standing over me. He pulls me up, and tells me how much he loves me._

_The next day, I got my period._

_We didn't talk about it. Ever again._


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's POV

Jade passed out in my lap. I shake her, trying to wake her up. She mutters, and gets up. She stormed outside, barley walking straight. She went out the back door, and she leaned into the bush, and puked.

"Oh, that's nasty!" Andre said.

"Ew!" Robbie yelled.

"Gross!" Trina yelled. Cat and Tori looked like they were going to puke after that.

"Shit." I muttered, and tried to walk to Jade. I hear Tori say something about her bushes, too.

I opened the door to be greeted by Jade puking again, and then sitting down. She sighed, and wiped her hands on her pants. She gave me a look. Part of it said "I'm sorry I just told everyone that I was almost pregnant that one time." Part of it said "Get away from me while I puke my guts up." So I just sat beside her and held her.

"I'm sorry about letting everyone know." She said. Jade was weird when she was drunk. She was nicer, and less angry. Sort of like everything was gone. And she could be the Jade only I saw.

The reason I never wanted anyone to know about Jade's scare, because I was an asshole. I walked out of that closet. Even if it was just for a second, I left her. Jade didn't hold it against me, but I did. I knew that if she had been pregnant and I walked out, that she would have been alone.

I rocked her, and she didn't puke again. We just sat. When she stood up, I gave her I hug, and we walked back into Tori's house.

"Are you OK?" Tori asks.

"I'M FINE." She yells. I rub, her back, and whisper for her to calm, and that Tori didn't mean anything. "I'm fine," She says again, "But do you have any gum?" She asks. Tori nods, and goes to her purse. She hands Jade some gum, and Jade pops it into her mouth.

Jade says there is nothing she hates more than a lot of things, so I can't tell when she is serious.

"I'm sorry I threw up in your bushes." She said to Tori and Trina. Jade apologizing? That was definitely coming from her drunk brain.

I remembered the first time we got drunk together.

-Beck's flashback-

It was the first weekend of summer vacation between 9th and 10th grades. Cat was throwing her birthday party, and of course Jade was helping her. I had just turned 15, but Jade, Robbie, and Andre were still 14. Cat knew everyone (No one was sure how) and some kids who were a couple year older than us brought a bunch of liquor.

I was worried about Cat, mostly, because she was so innocent, I didn't know what would happen to her if some guy tried to take advantage of her. Cat ended up not drinking, because she had to make sure no one got into her brothers room. Robbie was too scared to drink.

I was also worried about Jade, just because I loved her, so everything, even if it was only slightly risky, made me worry. Jade was getting pretty tipsy, and when we started to walk to Cat's couch from the kitchen, she tripped, and nearly fell on her face. I caught her before she could, and led her to the couch.

When we were sitting Jade kissed me really hard. I scared me at first, but I just kissed her back. With the music around us, and people everywhere, it was really public, but it felt like it was just us. Then Jade sat on my lap, and we moved into each other more. But after a few minutes, I was getting worried about where it was going, so I gently pushed her off of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK BECK?" She screamed. I didn't mean to make her angry, but I wasn't that drunk, and I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of her.

"Jade. Calm down." I said, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Okaaaaayyyyyyy," She said, and passed out into my arms. "I love you." She murmured. That was the first time she had said that.

"I love you, too." I whispered to her.

I kissed her on the forehead, and carried her bridal style to Cat's bedroom, where I waited with her until the party ended.

Beck's POV

Jade and I sat back on the couch, and watched them play spin the bottle. They looked really stupid, and I was glad that Jade wouldn't let me play.

The weirdest relationship in our group of friends right now is definitely Tori and Andre. We don't really know what's up with them. They go out alone, and hang at each other's houses alone, and we all saw the guilty looks during Never Have I Ever.

Andre told me that they hooked up sometimes, but it was nothing serious. Jade said that Tori told Cat that she had feelings for Andre, but she didn't know what those feelings were. Andre tells me that he doesn't want a serious relationship, but then he always gets a bit... ticked off when Tori dates someone new. I think Tori gets upset when Andre dates someone, too, but she just hides it better. They are always very clear that they are not dating.

Jade is sitting so close to me that we are practically attached at the hip. Sometimes Jade and I just sit together, we don't talk, or look at each other, but knowing that the other one is there is enough. She kissed my neck, and I nuzzle into her.

Before we broke up at Tori's house, Jade basically moved into my RV. She slept there, ate at my house, everything. Her parents ignored her, and her brother is their little 'angel'. That is what I felt worst about… When she came to get her things. She looked so mad, but like it was a mask... for her sadness.

She came over one night… after my 'opposite date' with Tori. She said her and her father had gotten into a big fight and he had slapped her. Jade punched him in the stomach and left. So she came to my RV, saying she had nowhere else to go.

One thing led to another and… well, we did IT. But that time it was different. Usually it is really intense, but not kinky (that's creepy) and not lovey and sweet. But that night, it was soft, slow. It made me miss her so much. I don't think Jade told anyone about that night. I told Cat. Just because she had the right to know. And I needed someone to be there for Jade.

Jade got up to get us a soda, and Trina took Jade's place beside me.

"Beck, you have SUCH nice hair." She said, stroking it. I pushed her hand away.

"Uh… yeah. Thanks?" I said, confused. Jade noticed Trina. She walked over, and tapped her on her shoulder.

"MOVE." She yelled. Trina jumped up, and sat beside Robbie. Jade sat on my lap, and kissed my neck. She kissed up until she was at my lips.

"Hey. Guys, let's go into the Jacuzzi." Andre suggested. Everyone nodded, and went outside. We all stripped down to our underwear and got in.

Jade gave me a look, meaning 'if you so much as think about looking at other girls boobs, they will be finding your body for weeks'. I smiled and put my arms around her waist. I moved Jade's hair out of her face, and I kissed her cheek.

So everyone started to talk to each other, yelling and gossiping. Jade and Cat talk about some girl in their science class, and Trina and Tori argue about a boy they both like. Robbie and Andre are talking about their classes, and the hot girls in them. I just rub the base of Jade's neck.

When Jade gets into making out, and someone interrupts her she gets really pissed. That's why we went into the bathroom. That is why Jade started to yell at Tori about the pizza. And she was mad after, too. That is why she didn't think before she started to say to Cat 'I was sucking Becks d-' before I stopped her. She doesn't think before she talks. That is what I find most annoying about her. But I also love it.

After 20 minutes of talking to Cat, Jade turns to me, and kisses me. She murmurs how she loves me, and that she will never let me go. I hope it is true.

Tori, Trina, Cat, Andre and Robbie go back into the house, so it is just Jade and I in the hot tub. She moves so that she is sitting on my lap, and we kiss like we will never kiss again.

Andre's POV

We all watch Beck and Jade outside. They are so in love, and we all wish we could have that. Eventually we turn away, because we don't want Jade to notice us watching.

We play a bit of truth or dare. Every so often one of us will look at them. I noticed the scratches on Beck's back, probably from Jade's long black nails. Ever since they got back together they have been doing it like bunnies. But that wasn't strange. They did it a lot anyways…

"ANDRE." Tori says. "Truth or dare?" She asks. She is so cute when she… No. Don't think about her that way.

"I'll go with truth." I say.

"Have you ever accidentally touched someone butt?" Tori asks.

"Uh… Yeah… in 9th grade I accidentally touched… A girls butt when we were jogging in gym…" I say, a bit embarrassed. "Robbie," I say, "Truth or dare?"

Robbie thinks for a moment. "Dare."

"Ok. Run outside and belly flop into the Jacuzzi." I say, pointing outside.

Everyone turns to look at Beck and Jade making out. She is straddling him, and his hands are underneath the back of her bra strap. They break apart and say something to each other, then continue to kiss.

"I'm not going out there! They'll murder me!" Robbie yells. Then we all yell at him and call him a wimp.

"Nope, NEVER!" Robbie says. Then Cat smiles.

"Please Robbie? For me?" She asks. He mumbles…

"I will n-" He starts, and then trails off.

"You will?" She asks, and he nods.

Robbie sands up, and tip toes outside. He quietly opens the door (as if they would hear him, anyways), climbs up the side, and jumps in. Water splashes on Jade's back. She jumps a bit, and then slowly turns around.

"ROBBIE!" Jade yelled. She slapped his back, causing him to cough.

"Dude, get out of here!" Beck yells, and stands up, Jade sliding off of his lap. He puts Robbie in a throat lock, and drags him into the house.

"Stay the hell away from us." Jade yelled from behind Beck, sitting in the hot tub with her arms crossed in front of her.

Beck walked back to Jade, and he lifted her face to his, and gently kissed her.

"Thanks. Now Beck and Jade are going to take turns murdering me." Robbie says, and looks like he will cry, so Cat jumps up, and kisses his neck.

"Did that make it feel better?" Cat asks.

"Yeah. But my lips hurt, too." Robbie says.

"Oh, Robbie." She says, tapping his chest. We think Cat and Robbie would be adorable, but it really hasn't been going on. I mean, they kissed at the Cow wow. But Cat didn't even want to come tonight, because she was too nervous to see Robbie. She told Tori that she didn't mean to run away, it just happened… We don't know what to do with that girl.

Cat has broken Robbie's heart too many times to count. She is such a tease with him, but she can't stop. It is like she doesn't even know what she is doing to him. It is so sad to watch him suffer like that.

He walks, beaten down to the couch, rubbing his neck. I pat his back.

"Eh, you ok?" I ask, and he nods.

"Look at Beck and Jade." They were getting out of the hot tub, but now Beck is standing outside the hot tub, and Jade is sitting on the edge, her legs dangling on either side of Beck. He is kissing her neck, and her back is facing us.

Trina sighs in disgust. She has liked Beck since forever. But Beck just thinks she is an idiot and untalented. Which she is. Trina gets up and looks out the window, then 'accidentally' knocked on the door. Beck and Jade both look at her, and roll their eyes. Beck says something to her, and I think Jade starts to protest, but Beck says something else and she nods. They come back into the house.

No matter what some people say, they really are a nice looking couple. With Jades pale skin, and Becks dark skin, they make a really nice contrast. Beck swung his arm around her, and I realize how much I want to hold Tori like that.

Shit.

Dude. Snap out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jade's POV _

I pull my shirt over my soaking bra, and then my jeans over my wet underwear. Beck puts his shirt on, then his pants. We kiss again. Sometimes, when we kiss, all I can think about is his lips on Tori's… on any of the other girls he has kissed. But I know he has kissed me the most. And that mine are the best. Or that is what I try to convince myself.

We decide to play a horror movie drinking game. We all get a cup filled with beer, and Tori starts the movie.

_40 minutes later_

"DRINK!" Tori yell. A girl just died. We all swallow. Robbie actually looks like he is in pain. I smirk. Cat his moving closer to him. Then she leans over and kisses him. Shit. Robbie pulls away, then shrugs and kisses her again.

As much as I… well… like Cat, I hated what she was doing. She kept leading him on. It was so frustrating, and Robbie…God. I don't even know what that was with her.

Beck was playing with a strand of my hair. One of the purple streaks. I like it when people touch my hair. Well, not people. Beck.

"I love you," Beck whispered, his hot breath in my ear. "I will always love you." He murmured to me. He wasn't drinking anymore tonight, because he was driving us back to his RV. We were sitting on the couch, our legs tangled together. Robbie and Cat keep kissing. I poke Beck and point to them. He sighs. He is worried about them, too. When they hook up it means something to Robbie. But not to Cat.

"Hey, Cat." Becks says, and she turns around. "How's your brother?" He asks, getting her to stop and tell a really long story about him and his jail time. I nod at Beck. I hear someone screen on the movie.

"DRINK!" Andre shouts. He looks over at Tori. She is laughing. I don't know why. Beck starts to talk to me about something, and I nod, not really listening.

"Did you hear what I said?" Beck asks. I smile sheepishly.

"Nope." I say, lacing my fingers through his.

"I said that I missed the way your hair curls... I missed you telling me you love me. I missed how you kiss me. I missed your eyes. I missed watching you sleep. I missed telling you how beautiful you are." He said. "There are so many things that I missed."

"I missed you, too." I say. I really did. "You are one of the only people who I love." Beck knows. Who I love, I mean. Him, My brother, my grandma... and I guess, Cat. We've been friends since kindergarten.

"I think we should get out of here soon." Beck says. I know why he wants to leave. So we can be alone. I am so tired though.

"Oh, Beck. Not tonight. I'm too tired." I say, and Beck pouts. "Stop it!" I say, giggling. "Beck! I'm serious!"

"You don't sound serious." He said, poking me in the stomach. He starts to tickle me.

"NO! Beck. Stop it." I say, and start to laugh. I try to roll away but I land on the ground. "Eeeeek!" I screech. I'm lying on my back; Beck gets off the couch, sits over me and keeps tickling me. When he stops I sit up, with my back against the couch. I look up at him and kiss him. He puts his arm around my neck, and then gives me noogies. I screech for him to stop but he won't.

"Guys! Shut up." Tori yells at us. Beck stops rubbing his knuckles on my head, but doesn't take his arm from around my neck. He kisses the side of my head.

"One more thing I love. You on Halloween." Beck whispers to me.

_**-Jade's flashback 3-**_

_I look at myself in the mirror of Beck's RV._

_"Nope. I am not wearing this. I look ridiculous." I yell._

_"What's ridiculous is how you're acting." He yells back. He wanted to go as a couples costume for Halloween. Apparently Aladdin and Jasmine are perfect for us. I disagree. It is perfect for Beck. But come on, I am not a princess, much less a Disney one. "Just come out of the bathroom." I adjust the top again, and come out._

_"See? I look stupid. Why do we have to dress up?" I ask._

_"You look amazing. And Sikowitz is making us." he says, and kisses me. Beck looks great. He actually looks like Aladdin, so it works for him. he is wearing a purple vest that shows a sexy peek of his abs, and an absolutely hideous pair of cream colored pants._

_"Fine. Let's just go to school." I say, and we go._

_When we get there, I look around and realize that I really don't look that bad, compared to other people. Cat is dressed as cupcake, Robbie is a banana, Andre is dressed as a caveman, and Tori is dressed as some weird looking monster thing. I start laughing. So does Beck._

_"You look stupid." I say to them. They shrug._

_"You are basically wearing a bra, Jade." Tori says._

_"Don't start with me." I say to her, and to Beck I say, "See. I said I looked bad. I am changing out of this." Beck sighs._

_"Tori. WHY?" he says. Tori shrugs, and I try walk away, but Beck grabs me by the waist._

_"Nope," He says. "You look hot." He says._

_"Shut up." I say, and elbow him. He kisses the top of my head. My black hair is pulled back into a pony tail with a headband in it. Some idiot blonde bitch walk up to us. I think she is a cheerleader. She is dressed as a cop._

_"Hey, Beck," She says flirtatiously, "I might have to arrest you for being too hot." She says, and pokes his stomach._

_He backs away, pulling me with him. "I think the only hot one here is Jade." he says. She opens her mouth to speak, but only a squeak comes out._

_"BYE!" I yell._ _Beck and I laugh, and go to our first class. Because it was a Friday there was a party after school, so I guess Beck wanted to go. I usually let Beck take me to these things. I sort of liked how proud he was to have me as his girlfriend. He was probably the most popular and definitely the most attractive guy at Hollywood Arts._

_9:00 pm, October 31st 2011_

_"Jade. Let's go in." Beck said, we are outside of the guy's house that was having the party. We were making out and leaning against the outside of this dudes house._

_"Yeah, I'm getting cold." I say, and wrapped my arms around my bare stomach._

_"That didn't make you hot?" Beck asked. I roll my eyes. I turn around, and walk into the party. _

_"Well, don't wait for me or anything." Beck mutters, and I smile at him. We are still in our costumes, because this is a 'costume party'. The music is so loud that it hurts my ears. Beck walks behind me, and I see Cat, and rush over to ask her what time the party ends. She doesn't know, and goes to Tori. Beck is bombarded by stupid girls in slutty outfits. I don't even turn around, just get us drinks. I see Cat and Tori doing jell-o shots. I get a vodka and cranberry juice (Because it looks like blood) and Beck a beer._

_"Beck!" I yell at him, and he looks up. "Come here!" He wades through the mass of Northridge whores, and grabs the beer._

_"Sorry, babe." He said, and takes a drink. Everyone is dancing to a terrible song that makes me want to kill someone._

_"Beck! Make them change the friggin' song or I swear I will take this cheese plate and shove it up-" I start, but he nods, walks away, then a minute or two later my favorite song starts to play, and Beck comes back._

_"Want to dance?" He asks, and I smile._

Beck's POV

Jade and I are quiet for a few minutes, and then she turns to me and tells me to say that I love her. I still can't figure out why she does that. Jade is sort of needy sometimes... But not in a bad way. In a way that shows her soft side.

"I love you." I say. Jade shivers. I see that her shirt is getting soaked through, and I wrap her in my arms. Jade gets cold super easily. That's why she never sweats. "Hey, Tori, have you got a blanket?" She nods, and goes to get one. When she comes back, I put it over Jade, and she leans into my chest and falls asleep. When Jade gets to the perfect temperature she just falls asleep. It is just the weirdest thing. But she looks so innocent when she sleeps; it just makes me want to... I don't even know.

"I think I am going to take Jade back to our place." I say to the gang, and they all smile when I say 'our place'.

"Hey, Jade. Let's go." I say quietly to her.

"Fuck off." She says, half asleep.

"I'll just carry you then." I mutter, and pick her up.

"Whatever." Jade whispers. I say bye to everyone, and Andre opens the door for us, and hands me her purse. Great. I take her out to her car, and unlock the door. I somehow get her into the passenger side and buckle her seatbelt. Sometimes I feel like I am an awesome boyfriend, and sometimes I feel like the worst in the world. Jade is a lot to take, and I knew that the first time I said that I loved her. But sometimes I freak out and react way to fast without thinking. That is what happened when I didn't go to the door. I felt like such a shit head for so long.

I don't think anyone understands why we are always kissing and having sex and stuff. The thing is, nothing is the same when it isn't with the person you love. I mean, Jade was my first, and I want her to be my last. Unfortunately she will not be my only. When we were broken up I did it with a couple other girls. But it never felt like it did with Jade. There was something between us, something real. When we kiss I swear I see fireworks. At first after we broke up, I thought it was me, when I kissed other girls and it just felt like... nothing. But then I realized it was Jade. Or the lack of Jade. When we kissed after her song the fireworks were back.

I have always known that I love her. I know that we are young, but this is NOT puppy love. This is fucking shark love. I don't even know what that means, but one time Sikowitz said to Jade that we had puppy love she flipped out and said some shit that made her have to go see Lane.

So that's what we have.

Shark love.


	4. Chapter 4

**So when Jade sings in Beck's flashback, I want you to listen to Liz Gillies singing this song. Here ya go**: watch?v=EWyOe_jfPmI

_Beck's POV_

When we pull into the drive way of my house, I park Jade's car and get out. I go to her side and manage to somehow pull her out of the car and get her into my RV. I put her on my bed, and take her shoes and jacket off. But she still needs PJ's.

"Jade." I say shaking her a bit. "You need to put on your pajamas." She mutters something but gets up. She goes to my dresser and gets out a big flannel shirt of mine and a pair of her black PJ shorts. She goes into the bathroom, and emerges minutes later without her makeup on and her pajamas on. Her thin frame is covered by the shirt, and her skinny legs stick out from under it, the shorts covered by the shirt.

For some reason this reminds me of the first time she met my parents. It was sort of a disaster.

_**-Beck's flashback 2-**_

_Jade and I were walking home from the movie theater. We had just watched the sequel to her favorite movie; "The scissoring: The blades return." Jade is talking about how terrible it was, and that it will never live up to the first one. I agree. It sucked so bad. She says that if she ever met the guy who created the piece of shit she would kill him._

_I hold her hand. Most of the guys at our school are ignorant dicks who always ask my how far I've gotten her. Of course I don't tell them. Relationships aren't defined by bodies._

"_Beck." She says. "Are we almost back?"She asks me. _

"_Yeah. Really close." I say. She hasn't walked to my house from the theater before. I am almost 16, (I turn 16 on Wednesday) and I am so excited to get my driver's license. We have been dating for like... 11 months or something I'm not totally sure. I think that Jade is keeping track. But we have to walk everywhere, which totally sucks._

_We turn the corner and I see my RV. I get my key out from my pocket and unlock the door for her. She steps inside and takes off her jacket. She is just wearing a pair of black shorts and a tank top. Her milky skin looks smooth against the darkness of her clothing._

"_Do you want to hear the song I am going to song for the show?" Jade asks me, sitting on the couch in my room. I nod. Her voice has this deep intensity that is really beautiful. She clears her throat and starts._

"_You got a fast car  
And I want a ticket to go anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere  
Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove_

_You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money  
We won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living…"_

_That is when I lean forward and kiss her. She kisses me back. My hand is on the side of her face. I love this girl. She is amazing. Her hands are laced around my neck, playing with my hair. I put my other hand on her lap. Her hands slide down and toy with the hem of my shirt. I pull my shirt off, and she takes hers off. I move my hands to her hips, and hers touch my stomach, then they slide up and down my chest. I move my hands to the bottom of her bra, she breaks the kiss, and Ii think she will stop me, but she just looks into my eyes and nods. Then out lips are on each other's again, and my hands are slipping under her bra. She reaches behind her to take it off. Then it is lying on the floor. I touch her there. And I hear a knock on the door. Jade looks at me. I swear. I take my hands off of her. She reaches for her bra._

"_Beck? Sweetie? I have your laundry." My mom yells. Wow, that is embarrassing. Jade gets her clothes on, and so do I._

"_Thanks mom!" I yell, and open the door. She hands me my stuff, and looks inside._

"_Oh! Hi," She says awkwardly to Jade. "You must be Jade. I've heard all about you." She starts to ramble and I sigh._

"_Mom. Not now," I say. She smiles, says good-bye and leaves. I close the door and run my fingers through my hair._

"_Wow. Your mom is _awesome_." Jade says, laughing. I shrug. I sit beside her. Jade kissed me again._

_This time our shirts came off right away, then her bra came off not long after. We kept kissing, and I kept touching her breasts. We shuffled around, so her back was to the wall and I was pressing, but when I moved my hand up her thigh, hinting for more, when she stopped me._

"_No." She said, and moved my hand away. We kept doing what we were doing, until I moved my hand back on her knee. She didn't do anything, so I slid my hand up again, still wanting more from her, when she jumped up._

"_Beck. I already said no. What about that don't you get?" She asked. Chiz._

"_I didn't mean anyth-" I said, before she cut me off._

"_I think I should go."She said, and put her bra back on._

"_Jade, wait." I say. She just looks at me. I kiss her. She pushes me off._

"_Oh my god Beck, NO. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THE BEST WAY TO APOLOGIZE TO ME ABOUT PUSHING ME TO GO FURTHER THAN I AM READY IS KISSING ME?" She yelled. Well. Shit._

"_Jade. I seriously didn't mean anything. You are so difficult to figure out. You are like a puzzle, and NONE of the pieces fit." I say. She shrugs._

"_Yeah. I know." She says. "I'll see you tomorrow." She put her shirt back on. I know there is something good there, because tomorrow is Sunday. So she doesn't have to see me._

_The next week I get my driver's license. I take Jade for a drive before the show at Hollywood Arts. She is singing Fast Car. It is sort of perfect. I sit in the front row, and she goes up on stage. My birthday went badly. All she got me was a can of lemonade. We go into a really big fight over it, too._

_"This song is for Beck." She says, and just starts. She sits on a stool. No dancing. She looks beautiful. I think this is her was of apologizing for the birthday thing._

_When she finishes everyone claps. I'm shocked by her vulnerability. I love her so much._

_Beck's POV_

When Jade lies beside me, her skin is burning against mine. I think she is getting sick. I kiss her forehead, and she leans up and kisses my lips. All of a sudden she is really into it. She keeps kissing me, it is a hard kiss, almost biting. She takes her shorts off. But after another minute she kisses slower, and then eventually stops.

"Babe, I think you're getting sick." I sat to her. She nods. Someone knocks on the door. I have no idea who it could be, my parents are away. I go to the door and open it. It is Sinjin.

"What do you want?" I ask him, and Jade sits up, pulling the shirt over her black underwear.

"Can I talk to Jade?" He asks. I sigh.

"If you must," I say, letting him in. Sinjin looks at me.

"I want to talk to Jade. Alone."He says to me, a weird look on his face. I walk over to Jade.

"You going to be ok?" I ask her, kissing her head.

"Huh?" She says, a bit disoriented. "Yeah. I will be fine. Can you get me some water and a Tylenol?" She asks. I nod, leave my RV, and walk to my house.

_Jade's POV_

Sinjin walks over to the door and locks it. Odd… But that's Sinjin. I stand up, and pull down Beck's shirt.

"So what do you want?" I ask, annoyed, but feeling too sick and tired to give it a full go.

Sinjin walks over to me and kisses me. I push him away.

"Get off me!" I scream. I slap him, but he grabs me again, but I punch him in the nose. He pushes me back, and my head hits the wall. I try to stand, but I am far too dizzy. He tries to pull me up, but I lash out and knee him in the stomach. He pushes my shoulders to the floor.

"Stop. Please!" I say, freaking out. He elbows me in the chest. The wind is knocked out of me. I gasp for air. He shakes me, and I scream.

"Jade. You don't need to yell." He says, as if he wants me to like it.

"BECK!" I yell. I seriously have no idea what's happening to Sinjin. He is harmless.

"Babe." Sinjin whispers and I look into his eyes. They are red and blood shot. He is on drugs. Shit.

"Jade? Let me in!" I hear the door nod jiggle, and I hear the panic in Beck's voice.

"Just kick down the d-" I start, but Sinjin covers my mouth. "Murrrrherrrhepbek!" I scream, my voice muffled. I can't breathe. My vision blurs and I stop moving. I hear a crash, and Beck starts screaming, I try to sit, but things go black.

_Beck's POV_

I kick the doorknob, and I hear a snap. Jade is screaming for help. I shove open the door. Jade is forced onto the floor underneath Sinjin.

"Get off of her before I break every bone of your pathetic body!" I shout. I lift him off by his shirt collar. I punch his in his already red nose, then knee him in the balls, and step on the top of his foot. He collapses onto the ground. When he look up at me, I see his eyes.

"I am going to count to 3. If you aren't off of my property I swear I will kill you." I say to him, and he coughs.

"One." I say, and he stands.

"Two." I say, and he is exiting my RV, and running down the road.

I turn to Jade. Her eyes are closed. I walk over to her, and pick her up.

"Jade. Wake up." I plead. Her eyes flutter.

"My head hurts." She says, and touched the back o her head. "There's a bump."

I have to ask her the question. "Did her rap-" I start to say, but Jade interrupts.

"NO!" She shouts. "Beck, I am really fucking tired. Can we just go to sleep?" she asks, and I nod.

"I'm sorry I wasn't outside to stop him." I say, but she puts her lips on mine, and then falls asleep. "I love you." I murmur.

_Jade's POV_

Beck phones Robbie then next morning, and asks him to call Sinjin and ask him about what happened last night. Robbie asks about it, but Beck won't tell him. I lay in bed until 11. For the rest of the day Beck and I watch TV, do homework and make out.

He was trying to un-clasp my bra when his phone rings. It is Robbie.

"He did WHAT?" Beck asks.

"Burf? Shit." He mutters.

"Truth or dare?" He sighs. I can only hear half of the conversation.

"Is Tori OK? And Cat wasn't involved, though." He checks. After a few more minutes of talking, he puts down the phone.

"Well. I officially have to kill Burf, and Sinjin. They were at Burf's house hanging out, when they take a whole bunch of Sinjin's 'special' medication. They played truth or dare. They dared each other to try to 'make love', gross right? To their dream girl. So Sinjin came here, Burf went to Tori's. So turns out Andre was still at her house, and he just was being weird and started eating her vegetables, and eventually tired to touch her boob, so Andre punched him in the face, and he ran out crying. Cat is fine. Sinjin and Burf don't have a pathetic love for her." Beck says. I sigh. How fucking creepy. I just roll my eyes.

"OK. I will NEVER talk to them again." I say. Beck nods.

He kisses me again, and we fall onto his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok, so I think that this is just me, but I think that Beck on Victorious is super-hot and awesome, but Avan Jogia just creeps me out… how weird is that? And I keep forgetting to say this but please review and message me.**_

_Andre's POV_

After catching the flour bomber, we went to Nozu for sushi. I sort of felt dumb for what I said to Jade. When she said that she would tackle him. I guess it was a lame attempt at a joke. She did look super-hot, though.

Wow. I am an ass. I like Jade, then Tori, and then I start thinking about Jade. I need to shut up.

"Andre. What do you want to eat?" Mrs. Lee asks.

"A California roll and miso soup." I say.

"Yeah, ok. I'll get you that. Or leave it hanging from the ceiling." She said.

"That was us..." Tori says, gesturing to her and Jade.

"Whatever." Mrs. Lee said, and walked away.

"So, do you guys think that Sinjin is really freaking creepy?" Robbie asked.

"YES!" Everyone screamed.

"He tried to give Jade a flower on Tuesday." Beck said.

"Oh gross." Tori says. She sighed. Sinjin and Burf have really gotten out of hand. I am starting to get a bit worried about Tori and Jade around them.

"Three weeks ago Sinjin was looking through my RV window with binoculars when Jade and I were in there." Beck said.

"They think I'm awesome." Robbie added. Jade kicked him off of his chair.

"Heh, heh." Rex laughed. "She got you." Robbie just sighs. I really can't figure out why he took him back. I noticed Beck's hand rubbing Jade's thigh. I think the Sinjin thing really freaked her out. Beck whispered something to her, and she nodded.

"He came to the RV last night, asking to see Jade alone. So I let him, and he kissed her and grabbed her and totally smashed her head into the wall." Beck said. Shit, I thought was Burf did to Tori was bad.

"Are you OK?" Tori asks.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Jade muttered.

"No one said you couldn't! Jade, we are your friends. We are just worried! Why can't you see that?" Tori yelled.

"We're NOT friends." She said.

Tori just got up off of her chair and walked off.

"Jade!" Everyone says, except for Beck, He just sighs and gives her a look, which makes her look like she feels really bad.

"Let me go talk to her." I say to Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade. They nod, so I get up and follow where she went, into the back alley. She is out there, sitting on the floor.

"Tori. Get up. Jade didn't mean anything." I say.

"I know… But I just try so hard. And she doesn't let me in. I have done the strangest things for her, but still." She says, shaking her head. She stands and wipes her pants off with her hands…

"She has no filters. She has a really hard time at home. She has only let Cat and Beck in. So just… be nice, and maybe she'll be better to you." I say, and grab her hand. "Because I know, anyone will fall for you." I say, and pull her in, and kiss her.

_Beck's POV_

Tori and Andre have been gone for a while.

"Beck, can we go right after we get out food?" She asks.

"Mmmm-hmm." I say, agreeing. My phone buzzes.

_Incoming text from: Andre_

_Hey man, Im gonna drive T home, can I pay u for the food l8er?_

Ok… Why the shorthand? That's super strange for Andre

_Outgoing text to: Andre_

_Yeah._

We get our food, and Jade takes four bites before she stops.

"Jade, finish your dinner." I say to her.

"I'm full." She says. "Can we go back now?" She has a pleading look on her face.

"No, not until we are all done." I say, so Jade shuts up and eats. She is just eating a bowl of noodles. Cat and Robbie make small talk, and Jade is humming under her breath.

"What are you singing?" Cat asks. Jade rolls her eyes.

"Take a hint…" She mutters. I haven't heard of this song.

"What?" I ask.

"When Sikowitz sent Tori and I here for our 'play date' there two idiots started to hit on us, so we sang this song, it basically says 'we don't want you, so GET OUT OF HERE.' It was really funny." Jade says. I decide not to point out she had fun with Tori. We just talk and eat, and when we are finished, Jade asks to leave again.

"Are you going to have sex?" Cat asks. Jade does a spit take and I choke on my tuna roll.

"WHAT?" Jade yells.

"I think she said 'are you going to have sex?'" Robbie says.

"I know what she said." Jade snaps.

"Uh… Cat…" I say, stuttering. How do we even…?

"Yes, Cat we are. 85% of the time when I ask to leave it is because we are going to have sex." Jade says, and leaves.

"I think I am going to go now…" I say, crumple my napkin up, put it on my food, and walk after Jade. She is sitting on my car.

"WHY?" I ask her, and she shrugs.

"She is almost 17 years old. She can't always be that innocent." Jade mutters.

"Alright," I say, holding up my hands. "Why don't you get in the car, instead of on it?" I say, and she nods.

_Cat's POV_

I get the feeling that I was not allowed to ask Jade and Beck about sex.

"What did I do wrong?" I ask Robbie. He pats my arm.

"Well, Cat that is really private information… Jade is a really…" He searches for a word. "Different person. I am sure if you had asked her in private she would have told you." He said. I nod. But I still think he is wrong.

"I guess." I mutter, and pick at my gyoza.

"Cat, I think we need to talk." Robbie says.

"What? No. Sometimes my brother can't talk. My mommy goes up to his room, and opens the door and a bunch of smoke comes out. And it smells like skunk. Isn't that weird? After my dad says that he is not allowed to talk. I think it is because he says weird things." I say, trying to distract him.

"Uh, yeah. That's great. But seriously." He says.

"My phone is ringing," I say, and pull out my phone. I pretend to answer it. "Hi…" I mutter, trying to think of a name. "Drake. How's Josh?" I ask my black screen. "I have to take this." I say, but Robbie pulls the phone away from me.

"Drake is not calling you Cat. I know you are faking."

"Phooey." I mutter.

"When we kissed…" he starts.

"I've gotta go… bye!" I yell and run out of Nozu. I get out my phone and call Jade.

"Can you come get me? I ran away from Robbie again."

"Awww… Cat." She says.

"Just…" I hear a kiss "Tell…" another. "You're…" a third. "Busy." Beck says to Jade. "No, I need to get her or she will try to walk home." Jade says to him. I hear him groan.

"I will be there in 10." She says, and hangs up. Beck is so mean!

20 minutes later

Jade finally pulls up into the parking lot. She drives up beside me.

"Get in." She shouts. So I get in.

"What took you so long?" I ask, a tear falling from my eye.

"Beck wanted to…" She says. "Um…"

"I get it." I say, angry. Why is he more important than me?

"Cat, I didn't mean to be late. I'm sorry. Do you want me to sleep at your house tonight?" She asks me. I nod. "Alright. I can call Beck when we get to your house. Will your brother be home?" She asks.

"Nope. He is still in jail. Just until Thursday though." I say, I do love my brother, even though he is really weird.

"Good. Can I borrow a pair of scissors? I left mine at the RV." I nod. Her phone rings. "an you check that?" She asks me. I look at the screen.

"It is Beck." I say to her.

"Just leave it." She says, so I put her phone down. It keeps ringing.

_Cat's POV_

Jade and I go upstairs to my room, and she opens the door. It is clean. I hate a messy room.

"Why does it have to be pink?" Jade asks.

"Because it is pretty!" I said. She just shrugs and sits on my bed.

"I am going to call Beck." She says, and gets out her PearPhone. She dials and the phone only rings twice.

"_Jade? Where are you?"_ Beck asks.

"I am going to sleep over at Cat's." She said.

"_Jaaaaadddee. I really wanted you to stay over tonight. It is Friday night. Come on."_ He says, sounding grumpy.

"I am fully aware of the day of the week. I have stayed over every night for the past week and a half. I am going to sleep at Cat's suck it up. We can meet at noon at Pizza Palace." She says, obviously annoyed.

"_Jade, I am going to miss you…"_ He murmurs, I can barely hear him.

"Then hang out with Robbie. Or Andre." She says.

"_Alright, I guess. But you owe me…"_ He says, sounding sneaky.

"No, I do not!" Jade yells, then hangs up on him. Wow. I felt really bad for making them fight.

"Jade, I am sorry. I didn't mean to start a fight." I say.

"Calm down Cat. Beck is being super possessive. I hate that. I can take a break from him if I need to." She says.

"I'm sorry I asked about you guys having sex." I whisper.

"You can ask about it. Just not in front of an entire restaurant." Says Jade.

"Ok. So what's up with you and Beck?" I ask, referring to sex.

"We have done it almost every night. It is nice, but a bit over the top. He is more into it than me." She said. I nod.

"Oh. Just tell him to back off." I suggest.

"I know. I am going to. That's when he thinks I owe him." Beck is a teenage boy with a long term girlfriend, so it is understandable. Jade's phone rings. It is Beck. She hangs it up.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask her. Jade flops onto my bed.

"Let's watch a scary movie. You can choose it." Jade says, so we go on a free TV website and choose "Final Destination". We watch three of them, and then go to bed.

_**-Jade's flashback 4-**_

_Beck and I are hanging out in his RV, and I am humming a song._

"_What song is that?" He asks me._

"_It is just one that I have been practicing." I said to Beck and went back to humming and watching TV._

"_Will you sing it for me?" He asks me. I like to sing for him, but he always gets super weird after._

"_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright, but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life,_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine,"_

"_Jade, that was really beautiful." He says to me and I smile._

"_Cat wants to sing it as our project for our song writing class." I murmur, and lean into his chest._

"_What's the project?" He asks, and rubs my arms, which are cold... as usual._

"_We have to find a song that describes how we feel." I say, and look into his eyes. They fill with something. Love, I guess. It is a look that I have only ever seen from Beck. He smiles at me._

"_I love you." He says, and kisses me. We kiss again. Our relationship is going pretty fast. We lay on his bed; his hands are going under my shirt. I am not going to let him take it off. He can't know._

_He leans down and kisses my neck. Then he lifts my shirt over my head. Shit._

_He stops for a second. I Pull his head down, and kiss him again. He runs his hand up my legs to my rib cage. I hope dosen't notice._

"_Why are your ribs sticking out so much?" He asks. He knows now. "Have you been eating?" He asks._

"_Yes." I lie._

"_Jade." He says. I shake my head. He sits up, and runs his hand through his hair._

"_Why?" He asks me._

"_Because. I just saw all of those skinny pretty girls mobbing you and I thought that I looked fat and…"_

"_Jade! I love you because of what is in here." He said, pointing to my bra. "I mean your heart." I laugh._

"_I know." I say._

"_I love you."_

_Jade's POV_

"Cat. Wake up. CAT!" I say, it is 11. I have to meet Beck in an hour. I check my phone. 9 missed calls. Seven are from Beck. One is my mom, the other one is from Tori. Cat rolls over.

"Ok. Can I come with you?" She asks, and I shrug.

"Whatever. Tori called me. What do I do?" I ask Cat.

"Call her back. Put her on speaker phone." She says. I sigh, but call her.

"Hi Tori. What's up? Cat's here, too." I feel really bad about what happened last night.

"_Well… Andre came here and…"_

"What? Spit it out." I say.

"_I don't know what happened!"_ She sobs.

"What?" Cat asks.

"_We got super drunk, and I don't know what happened. But he was gone this morning and…"_ She gasps.

"Did you… do IT?" Cat asks.

"_I don't know!"_ Tori says.

"I can be there in 15 minutes." Cat says. "Jade, can you drive me?" She asks. I nod.

"Why did you call me?" I ask her.

"_Because you are the only one who has had anything close to this experience."_ Tori says, and I have to agree.

"I promised Beck that I'd meet him. I will catch up with you later, alright?" I ask her.

"_Ok. But Cat, can you come right away?"_ Tori asked.

"Yeah. I will come now." She says, and I hang up.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So you guys might think this is turning into Tandre. It isn't, don't worry. Sorry if this chapter sucks… I was having writers block. Anyways, please review!**_

_Jade's POV_

I pull into the parking lot at the Pizza Palace. Beck is standing outside. I get out of our car. He smiles when he sees me. I hope he feels terrible about our fight last night.

"Hey," He says to me.

"Hi." I reply, and walk into the pizza place. I sit at a table in the back.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night." He says.

"I'm sure you are." I say, frowning. "But sometimes I need to be with Cat. She needs me. She cried when I picked her up, because I was late. Do you know why I was late?" I ask him.

"Because of me?" He asks.

"Because of you. You need to back off." I mutter as he sits beside me.

"I know. I feel terrible. I called seven times." He says. "Why didn't you call back?"

"BECAUSE I WAS WITH CAT! You are not the only thing in my life." I say, really loudly.

"I know, Jade. But you are the only thing in mine." He says. I know he is lying, but I don't think he does.

"Ok. I have to go see Tori today. She is having a really bad day." I tell him.

"Andre called me about him and Tori too. Does she remember?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"No. Does Andre?" I ask him.

"He sorta does. He said not to tell what happened." He says, holding my hand.

"Oh… He needs to talk to Tori. She is really freaked out. She even called me." I say.

"Why you?" He asks.

"Because we play candy land and watch rainbows together, and our ponies live in happy land together!" I say, in my Tori voice. "Because I have had sex." I say, seriously.

"Right. I hope that they are alright." He says.

"Me too." I say.

_**-Beck's flashback 3-**_

_Jade and I are making out in my RV. She breaks away from me. Her hair swings as she stands up._

"_Give me your phone." She says, and walks away. She goes into my bathroom. I have no idea what she is doing. I hope she isn't reading my texts. But there isn't really anything interesting on my phone. She comes back five minutes later._

"_There is a surprise on there for you for later." She says, and winks._

"_Alright. When can I look?" I ask her._

"_After I've left." She says, and kisses me again. I lay down with her on the couch. Her tongue twist with mine._

_The next day_

_I'm hanging out with Andre at the mall, we are trying to find Robbie, who ran into Build-a-bear to get some clothes for Rex._

"_How long does it take to grab some shoes?" Andre asks._

"_I don't know. Have you ever been shopping with a girl? I'm pretty sure even that takes less time than this." I say, and take out my phone, checking the time._

"_Can I borrow that so I can call my mom and tell her that I will be late?" Andre asks, pointing to my phone. I nod and hand it to him. He takes it, the clicks a couple things then…_

"_Oh dude!" He says, shocked._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Have you seen this?" He asks, handing me my phone, and a picture of Jade pops up._

"_Chiz. Man, she too my phone yesterday and didn't tell me what she was doing with it and wo-o-ow." She is standing in my bathroom, wearing the sorts she wore the day before. But that's it._

"_If she knows you saw this she will kill both of us." I say, and close the screen on my phone. Robbie comes out, holding the bag like a purse on his shoulder. Andre rolls his eyes._

"_Can I borrow your phone?" Andre asks him._

"_I don't get service here." He says. "Just use Beck's." He says, grabbing it out of my hand._

"_It's dead!" I lie. He presses the power button._

"_No it isn't." He says, and unlocks it. I grab for it, but he pulls away. I should put a passcode on it. "Oh dear!" He says, mouth wide open. I didn't close the picture._

"_Give my phone back!" I say, and snatch it out of his hands._

"_Wow. I need a girlfriend." Robbie says._

"_You need to erase that image from your mind right now. Seriously. You have 10 seconds." I yell._

"_I can't get that out of my head." Rex says. I sigh. What do I do now?_

"_Whatever. I feel really bad that you saw that. Now everyone is going to have seen Jade's boobs and it is my entire fault." I say, and try to delete the photo. But Andre grabs it from me._

"_Jade wants you to have that, don't delete it." He says, taping on the picture._

"_Fine, I can ask Cat what she thinks I should do." I open my conversation with her, and tap the message box._

_To: Cat V._

_So I have this picture of Jade on my phone,_

_And I think I should delete it… should I?_

_Picture sent._

"_Oh shit. I sent the picture to her, too." I say. Crap. Who else could possibly see it now?_

_From: Cat V._

_Wow, Beck. You've grown._

_Idk. Just keep it._

"_Cat says to keep it. Alrighty." I mutter, and put my phone away._

_That was not the first mistake I made with Jade, and it wouldn't be my last._

_That was the first time I ever saw Jade that way._

_The next day_

"_Jade! I didn't mean for that to happen! I don't want anyone else to see you. You are mine. I love you." I say to her. She nods._

"_I know. But it is just so… embarrassing. What if I looked fat? What if my boobs are weird?" She says, looking nervous._

"_They aren't weird. You looked great." I say, and kiss her cheek._

"_Yeah, well. That greatness is for your eyes only." She says. I nod._

_And I wished that it had been._

_Beck's POV_

Jade and I get our pizza. She gets a slice of veggie, minus the onions and olives. I get a piece of pepperoni.

"Give me a bite of yours." She says.

"You don't like pepperoni." I say.

"Oh, so you don't want my germs." She says, angry.

"I think I have had your germs for over two and a half years." I say, and hand her the pepperoni. She takes a bite.

"Oh gross, I hate this." She says, and drops it back on my plate. I shrug.

"So… do you like, want anything else? ANYTHING? Because I can like, totally get it for you." Our waitress says. She is blonde. Maybe 20. Skinny. Boobs are in my face.

"You can like, totally get out of here." Jade said.

"Are you sure? Because I'm like, totally free tonight…" She said, leaning towards me.

"Well he isn't!" Jade yelled, causing the waitress to jump. I like it when Jade is protective over me, most of the time. We just talk and kiss until we are done our lunch. When I go to pay and get the receipt, there is a phone number on the bill. I see our waitress. She is giving me a 'call me' sign. Jade sees.

"I am filing a complaint." She says. She walked over to the front desk and yells until the manager comes out. She yells at him, too. She walks back to me.

"We can go now." She says, and we go to our cars. "I don't want to leave you." Jade says when I hug her bye.

"You don't have to. We can just go to Tori's together. I can just watch TV in her living room or something." I say, holding her close to me.

"Ok. Can we go in your car?" She asks, and I nod. We get in, and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. She fiddles with the radio until a song she likes comes on. She sings under her breath. I kiss her at a red light.

"I love you." I say to her. We are close to Tori's house.

"I love you, too." She whispers. I know that it is hard for her to say that sometimes. I mean, she does love me, but she can't express it very well. We pull into Tori's driveway.

"I don't know what to say to her." Jade says.

"You'll figure it out." I say, and kiss her. She kisses me back. We keep making out until she pulls off my plaid shirt, and I pull off her sweater. My hand is on her shoulder, and I move it down. Then someone is tapping on the door. We look over. It is Trina.

"WHAT?" Jade yelled.

"I just wanted to say 'Hi," Trina says, obviously lying.

"You couldn't have waited until he wasn't feeling me up?" Jade mutters.

"Whatever. I wasn't expecting you here…" Trina says.

"We should go inside." I say to them, and Jade nods. I put my shirt over my tee-shirt and Jade puts her sweater back on.

We head inside. Jade looks around.

"They must be in Tori's room. Let's go up there." She says. We walk up the stairs, and hear sobbing from Tori's room. I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Cat calls.

"It's me and Beck." Jade says.

"You can come in, but I think Beck should stay out." Cat says. Jade looks at me, and shrugs.

"Just go watch TV in the living room." She says. I nod and head down there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so I worked REALLY hard on this chapter, and I really hope you like it. I also want to thank you all for our amazing reviews.**

_Jade's POV_

Tori is sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Cat is beside her, looking nervous and playing with her hair. Tori's hair has been braided, probably by Cat. Her eye make-up is smudged, and she has huge dark circles. I sigh. She looks like shit. She is wearing sweat pants and a huge baggy t-shirt.

"You look disgusting." I mutter.

"Gee, thanks. I hadn't noticed." She says, and puts her head on her knees.

"Jadey," Cat says. I shrug and sit on her bed. Tori lifts her head up, and there are wet spots on her pants. She is crying.

"Tell Jade what happened." Cat tells Tori. She sighs.

"I remember that last night I was upset about what you said, and that I kissed Andre at Nozu. He drove me home, and we drank… a lot. I can't remember anything after we watched a weird movie… And then this morning I woke up and there was just a text from Andre that said 'I'm sorry.'" She said. "And that's it. I can't even think about him without wanting to die." She starts to sob again. I know the feeling.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I ask her.

"Give me advice! Help me!" She says, standing up. "You need to help me!" She shouts.

"Calm down. You probably just passed out, and Andre left instead of tucking you in." I say, rolling my eyes. "Why don't you just call him?" I ask her.

"I'm too scared of what he'll say! What if we… you know. Things won't be the same after this." Her voice wavered.

"Haven't you guys hooked up before?" Cat asked.

"Yeah… But this time was different." She murmured. I knew what she meant.

"Yeah, alright. Cat, call Andre, and put it on speaker phone. DO NOT tell him we are here." I say to her. Cat sighs, and mutters that I'm bossy.

"WHAT?" I say, and glare.

"Nothing." She murmurs, and dials his number.

"_Hey lil' red_." Andre says.

"Hi Andre!" She says.

"_So, what do you want_?" He asks her.

"I was wondering what happened with you and Tori after you guys went outside. Because Tori doesn't usually just like walk out on people."

"_Uh… Yeah, well. We just went back to her place and… hung out."_ He says.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha," Cat laughs. "But seriously." She says.

"_Yeah, I have to go... uh… BYE!"_ He says, and hangs up.

"Dang it." Cat says, and tosses her phone onto the bed.

"Wow, Tori. What a catch." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Maybe Beck can help us? He's a boy, right?" Tori asks, and Cat nods.

"Judging by what I've seen, yeah. He's a boy." I mutter. "But we shouldn't ask him for help, he can't go behind Andre's back like that." I say to them.

"Well, then you need to tell us. About the party after the platinum music awards. Maybe it will help." Tori says. I shake my head. I hate to think about that night.

"No."

"Jade, Just tell us."

"No! It is not going to help with this."

"Jade, get over yourself."

"NO!" I scream.

"Jade, please." There is a pleading in her voice. One that is almost scary.

"Fine!" I yell. I lie back on her bed, and start to talk.

_**-Jade's Flashback 5-**_

_I sit in the audience, and watch Tori sing. She is good. Great, even. Not as good as me, or even Cat. But she is nice. And sweet. And relatable. And really pretty. And I'm not. But being nice and sweet and relatable and pretty is all that matters in Hollywood. In life, even. She really has it all. Stability, confidence, Beck. God, Beck. I love him so much. It makes me want to die. But he can't know. So I just look over and smile. And he smiles back. And I watch her._

_When she said 'Because of Jade,' I knew that this girl really didn't deserve my shit. So I made a deal with myself to try to stop from hurting her._

_After, they invite me to a party. I just want to go home and watch The Scissoring. And cry a little bit. But they will notice that something is wrong. And no one can know. Except maybe Cat. But still, Robbie and Andre and Trina and Tori and Beck, they can't know. Especially Beck. If he knew, it would all be over. So I just smile and say that I would love to. So I go._

_I see people that I have only seen on TV. In magazines. On the internet. So many people. I am so scared. Cat squeals and runs off. Robbie goes after her. Trina sees somebody famous and tackles him. Andre and Tori are trying to get her off. So now just Beck and I are standing together. I want him to go away._

"_So… I am just going to go…" He says, then points at a lamp, and walks away. There are different types of alcoholic drinks everywhere. I take one, and then I sigh, and sit next to some guy on a popular TV show. He is hammered, and keeps asking me if the sky is falling. I swear if he asks me one more time…_

"_Is the sky fal-," He starts._

"_NO!" I yell, and walk away. I put my drink down, and go dance. I let the music take me over, the beat controlling me. I see Cat and Tori dancing, and I work my way over to them. It isn't a whole lot of fun dancing on your own. We dance in a circle, occasionally one of us will break away to dance with a guy._

"_Want to dance?" I hear from a familiar voice behind me._

"_Yeah, sure." I say, I'm really not thinking straight. I am asking for something bad to happen, but I grab Beck's hand anyways. Cat says something, but I ignore her. Beck and I dance. We dance face to face, and I remember the first time we kissed. And all of a sudden the memory is too real and his lips are on mine. Crap. But I can't stop it. It is too powerful. We move away from the crowd into the back corner. We are kissing; his hands are sliding from my shoulders to my breasts. His hands are under the top of my dress. Then one of his hands goes onto my knee, and slides up. He wants more. And I remember it all. All of the sweet nights in his RV. All of the times he told me he loved me. Every time I said it back. Every time I regretted falling for him after we broke up. And then I can't breathe. I think about how when we kissed, my heart grew. And how when we broke up my heart shattered into a thousand pieces that couldn't ever be put back together by anyone else. And how I want him to love me so bad that it hurts. And I can feel all of the pain inside of me explode. And I am gasping for air._

"_Beck. Stop." I say, loudly, so he can hear. He just looks up at me and he pauses, just for a second, but keeps going. I can't take it anymore._

"_Get off of me!" I scream, and push him away._

"_What?" He asks, and tries to kiss my neck. I shove him off. I hate him. I love him. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. So I get up, and walk away._

_That was the scariest moment of our entire relationship. I had this feeling, that maybe he would say that he loved me, and that he wanted me back. And I started to cry. But I know he didn't, and that he might never. So I went to the bathroom. I wiped the tears away. And I dealt. I just shoved the feeling into the dark place in my brain where my songs come out of. And I was planning on keeping it there forever. Because I can't ever look him in the eyes if he knew how much it killed me to see him with anyone else. How much it makes me want to kill myself. And I know that anyone would say that this is too much for a 17 year old to think. That I was too young to know what real love is. But I do. Because I am really in love with Beck. And he doesn't love me back. Then I went into a stall, and threw up._

"_Jade? Jade! Cat! I found her!" I hear Tori yell, and she runs over and hold my hair. I puke again. And I realize that Tori doesn't want Beck. Because if she did, why wouldn't she be with him?_

"_Shit, Jade. You really need to drink less." She mutters. "What happened? Where's Beck?"_

"_Nothing. I don't know." I say, and stand up. We all go back out to the party, and dance again._

_I thought that the feelings would stay there forever. But they escaped. And made something amazing._

_Jade's POV_

"Oh, Jade. Why didn't you ever tell us?" Cat asks, looking hurt.

"Because." I murmur. I didn't tell them about how much I hurt that night. I just told them what they needed to know.

"You're right. That really doesn't help with the Andre thing." Tori says. "But Jade. That is so awful. I can't believe that you went through that on your own." She says.

"Hey! We were all there. She chose not to ask for help." Cat says. Why is she mad?

"I chose to for it to be like that. I knew I would be fine." I said. "Cat. It isn't that I didn't want you. It is that I couldn't." I say, and Cat nods. I don't know if she understands, and I'm not even sure if I do.

"Hey, Jade! My mom wants to invite you over for dinner tonight! Do you want to come?" Beck yells from downstairs. I really don't.

"NO!" I yell back. He will make me go anyways.

"Is that a 'yes'?" He yells. I just ignore him.

"Tori, I think you should call Andre, he might want to talk about yesterday night. I am pretty sure you didn't have sex, though." I say to Tori. She looks confused.

"What?" She questions.

"It would have been your first time, right?" I ask her.

"Uh… yeah." She asks.

"You would be able to feel it…" I say to her. "Call Andre." I say, and pass her the PearPhone that is on her bedside table. She sighs, but unlocks the phone and dials..

"Can you guys wait downstairs?" She asks us, Cant and I nod, and head down to her living room.

Beck is being ambushed by Trina, again. They are sitting on the couch, and she is practically on his lap. She looks so fucking stupid that it makes me laugh.

"What?" Trina yells.

"Just looking at the stupidest attempt at flirting. EVER." I say, and saunter over to Beck. I lean over him, and gently kiss him. He smiles up at me, and I look at Trina.

"MOVE," I say, grouchily. She gives an angry huff, but moves over. I sit with my legs over his, and he laces his fingers through mine. Cat giggles and sits down on the other side of Beck.

"Do you want something to drink?" Beck asks me, and I nod. He starts to get up, but I don't let him.

"Trina! Get me something to drink!" I say, and she starts to protest, but I give her a look, and she gets me a glass of pink lemonade.

"Thanks," Beck says, and takes a sip. "I love you." He whispers into my ear. I smile at him and nod.

"I know. And I love you." I say back. He brushes his lips against mine, and I kiss him, smiling.

"What are you watching?" I ask him.

"Celebrities underwater. David Schwimmer is back for the 3rd time." He says.

"They think he might beat his old record." Trina says.

"Really? Because he was underwater for like thr-" Cat starts, but we hear a thudding, and Tori walks down the stairs. We all turn to look at her, she looks alright. She isn't crying, but she walks, looking like a zombie, to the kitchen. She just sits at the table, her head in her hands. Beck nudges me, and gestures in her direction. I sigh and stand up. I walk over to Tori, and sit across from her.

"Are you OK?" I ask her, and she nods.

"Yeah. We just… made out. Sort of. I think that we were on the track of doing IT, but apparently I passed out just after my pants and shirt came off. God. It is just so embarrassing." She says, and get up. "I am going to go get dressed. Do you guys wanna hang out later?" She asked me, Cat and Beck. I shrug. I really don't.

"YES!" Cat screams.

"Maybe. Jade and I are having dinner with my family." Beck says. "Actually, we've gotta go now." He says. We say bye, and drive back to his RV.

"I'm sorry about dinner tonight." Beck says as he opens the door. I laugh. I don't mind these dinners. They are such a nice family. Damn Canadians.

"It's fine Beck. What time is dinner?"

"6:30." He says, I walk into the RV.

"It is only 3:30. Why did we have to leave?" I ask.

"I thought we might like to have some time to ourselves." Beck murmurs as he takes off his jacket. I smile, and take off my jacket, too.

We start kissing and sit on his couch.

Eventually we move to his bed.

"This is the smallest freaking bed I have ever seen. Why can't you get a bigger one?" I ask when he is kissing my neck.

"I don't know." He whispers.


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your document here...

**_Hey guys, so I might not be writing as many chapters in the next few days, it being Christmas and all, but I can try! BhindGreenEyes for the nicest reviews_**

_Beck's POV_

Jade is sighing, little moans escape her lips. We are still in my RV, dinner doesn't start until 6:30, and it is only 5:45. My hands are around her waist, hers are around my neck, my lips are on hers. There is a knock at my door.

"Hello?" I ask, pulling away from Jade.

"Hey, it's Cat!" She shouts from outside. Jade shrugs.

"Come in!" I yell to her, and she opens the door.

"Hey, so Trina decided to have a huge party earlier, then Rex tweeted it and now there are like a hundred people coming, and I was trying to call you, but neither of you were answering your phones." Cat said, and sat next to Jade. "Anyway, Tori wants me to invite you." Cat said, smiling.

"What time?" Jade asks.

"It starts at 9." Cat said.

"Yeah, I guess we could go." I say, and Cat smiles.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha. I'm so excited!" She squeals, then hugs Jade, then me, and rushes out. Jade raises an eyebrow.

"What is it with teenagers and parties?" Jade asks me.

"They are an excuse to get wasted, hook up, and then blame it on being wasted." I say to her. We, of all people, know about that.

"Right… What am I going to wear?" Jade says, a worried look goes over her face.

"It won't matter." I say, and kiss her.

**_-Beck's flashback 4-_**

_Day 12 of our break up. It is a Thursday. Jade looks gorgeous. Of course she does. She is the most beautiful girl in the world._

_'God, Beck. Fucking snap out of it. She is just another girl who fell for you, and that you let fall. She isn't any different. She is just a hot girl who let you do her. Just like the others.'_

_'I am an asshole. SHUT UP. She isn't like that. She isn't like the others.'_

_'Yeah, she is. You know it, too.'_

_'No. She is different.'_

_'Yeah, right. She is a gank. Just get over her. You could have almost any girl in this school.'_

_'But I want her.'_

_'Sucks for you.'_

_I had these arguments with myself every day after we broke up. And the me that decided what I did each day was the one who didn't care about her. But that was the worst 18 or so weeks of my life._

_I lean forward to kiss her. She moves away. I ask why._

_"Because of Jade."_

_Then I said a bunch of shit that I regret so much. I wasn't used to having anyone say no to me. Not even Jade. I miss her. Why can't Tori just let me use her to get over Jade? To get back at Jade. I know what Jade was doing. Who she was doing. And why can't I do it? Why can't I use pretty people to get over her?_

_She sits beside me and smiles. Tori's voice is booming. I smile back. It kills me._

_After party. I have to go. Maybe I can ask Jade for… No. I can't._

_"Want to dance?"_

_"Yeah, sure." She says, and grabs my hand. Cat says something, but we ignore her. We are face to face, like the first time we kissed. So I kiss her. She kisses me back. We move into a back corner. My hands roam her body. My hand slides up her leg, and I feel her chest stop rising. I keep kissing her. I want her back. I can tell her now. About how I love her. About what I miss. If we can get away. Just a few more minutes. But she gasps. _

_"Beck. Stop." I just stop for a second. If I kiss her again, it will all be ok._

_"GET OFF OF ME!" She yells. She pushes me off._

_"What?" I don't know what I did. I just have to kiss her one more time… I lean in, but she shoves me. And then she is gone. And I sit on the floor. It makes me want to die to see her just walk away._

_"And the longer that you stay_

_The ice is melting,_

_And the pain feels okay,_

_It feels okay."_

_The words ring in my ears. I start to walk towards the stage. And all of my thoughts over the past few months flood back._

_I don't deserve her. I made a promise. I made promises. And I didn't keep it. I didn't keep them. I don't know why she keeps taking me back. They ask why I take HER back. But I'm the one who lied. I kissed Tori on her first day. I let the paparazzi take pictures of me and Alyssa Vaughn. I tried to get back at her by kissing Tori. But the worst of all, I didn't go after her. I didn't open the door. She already had trust issues. And it all made them worse. She was perfect before me… and now she's broken. And they can't see it. I don't know how. But I see it. I can see right through her. I love her. I always will. And I can fix her. So I go up to the stage._

_"I've missed you." I say to her. We are in our own world._

_"So what are you going to do about it?" She asks, and I kiss her. Forever and always. We break apart, and our eyes look over the crowd. They are cheering. Because of us._

_Beck's POV_

"Hi, mom." I say as I walk into the house, my arm around Jade. My mom rushes forward to hug me, and I let my arm fall from Jade's shoulders. Jade stands there with her arms crossed in front of her. My mom isn't really Jades biggest fan, but she knows that Jade is probably in it for the long haul.

"Hi, Jade," Mom says. "How are you?"

"Fine." She says. That's my girl.

"We're having burritos for dinner." My mom says, and goes back into the kitchen. She usually stays to talk to us. Jade almost smiles. She likes burritos.

"Hi Jade." My dad says from the living room. He hates Jade. He even sounds mad tonight, and I know why.

"Yeah, hi." She shouts back. "Why are your parents being so weird?" She asks me.

"Well, my mom was cleaning my room and found some of our… protection." I whisper to her.

"What? She found our condoms?" Jade whisper yells. "But you were just holding them for a friend." Jade says in her Tori voice. I roll my eyes. "We have been dating for three years. They should have figured it out." She mutters. I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her into the kitchen.

Dinner goes fine, with just a few rude remarks from Jade, and my dad only leaves the table angrily once. But that is what you get when you love Jade.

After dinner and dessert and an argument with my mom, Jade and I leave. We go back to my RV, so we can get changed for Tori's. Jade's phone starts to ring.

"Hi, Cat."

"Christmas themed? Gross."

"Santa hat?" Jade screams. "Fine. Bye." She mutters.

"What was that?" I ask her, kissing the side of her head.

"Tori decided that this was a Christmas party and that everyone needs to dress up. Have you got Santa hats?" She asks me.

"I have a pair of reindeer antlers and a Santa hat." I say, looking in my bottom drawer. Jade takes the antlers.

"Just get dressed." She says, and takes off her shirt and pants.

"What are you looking at?" She asks me.

"The girl I love." I reply, and hug her. She smiles up at me, and then changes into a tight black dress with a lace back. I change into a white tee-shirt and a black leather jacket. She shrugs on a cardigan, and we leave.

_At Tori's_

"Shit. The music is really loud." Jade says as we walk up the street. There are too many cars in the driveway to park any closer. I see Cat and Robbie running on her lawn with their shoes off. Jade rolls her eyes. There is yelling, and laughing and other noises coming from Tori's house. We walk in, and there are a couple of people standing around awkwardly, but almost everyone is dancing. Most people have some sort of Christmas themed clothing on. Jade touches her antlers, and walks over to the music and changes the song, as usual. She comes back and kisses me, and we move onto the dance floor.

_Cat's POV_

"Want to play pirates?" Robbie asks.

"No! I don't like how you play pirates." I say to him, and he looks sad. "Your way is yucky." I say to him, putting my shoes back on. "Let's go back inside." I say to him, and grab his hand so I can pull him.

"Alright, tighty." He says, and we go inside quickly. We haven't seen Tori or Andre in a while, and Beck and Jade just got here. I go over to the dining room, where Trina is hitting on Ryder. He looks really jittery. Gross.

"Here ya go." Robbie says, handing me a can of mountain fizz.

"Thank you," I smile. I just started to talk to Robbie again tonight. I like him, in THAT way, but he is one of my greatest friends and I don't want to lose him. "Do you want to dance?" I ask him, still holding his hand. He nods really fast. He practically runs onto the dance floor, and he just starts doing these weird jerking movements.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!" I laugh "Like this," I say, putting his hands on my hips, trying to show him how to dace normally. I point to a few people. "Like that or that."

"What about that? What kind of dancing is that?" He asks, pointing to Beck and Jade. The look intense. One of his legs is between hers, his arms are around her waist, her hands are on the sides of his face, and they are rocking back and forth to the beat… and kissing. A lot.

"I don't know." I say to him, and I try to show him how to twirl me. Then I try to twirl him and his legs get twisted and he falls.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha… Oh Robbie." I say, pulling him up. He smiles at me, then leans forward and kisses me. I jump back, then look into his eyes, and I kiss him.

"Cat… Do you like me?" He asks.

"Dang it." I can't avoid it anymore.

"Cat?"

"Yes… But I don't want to ruin our friendship." I say to him.

"But this could be something better."


	9. Chapter 9

_Andre's POV_

"Can you play that song Jade sang at the showcase?" Sinjin asked me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. I was the DJ at Tori's party.

"I think that song was for me." He says, smiling. "Beck is really stupid."

"What? Dude, no." I say. Sinjin just shrugs. "You need some tests done." I mutter. I start Jade's track, and I see Beck and Jade stop dancing for a second, and turn to face me. Jade just stares, but Beck gives me a little nod, thanking me.

A chorus of "yeahs" and "woo-whoops" were let out over the crowd. Beck said something to Jade and she threw her head back and laughed.

"Hey, Andre!" I heard from behind me. Chiz.

"What grandma?" I ask. "Why are you here?"

"Because Tori called and asked if you were here, and I said I didn't know."

"Just go home, alright?" I tell her, and she runs off. Cat and Robbie are dancing together, laughing.

"Hey!" I hear again, but this time it is Tori.

"Hey, girl." I say.

"Having a good time?" She asks, dancing a bit.

"Of course," I yell over the music. "This is a really great song." I hum with the song. I don't dare remix it or anything. Jade would rip my head off.

"Yeah, it is." Tori says, lifting her arms and spinning. She is so cute. Nope. No. She is gross and sticky and bad and pretty and awwwwwww. Crud.

"They are super perfect, I mean look at them…" Tori says, looking over at the spot Beck and Jade used to occupy. "Uhm… Well, anyways. Hey, did I see your grandma?" She asks.

"Yeah. Man, she has lost her mind." I mutter. Tori gives me a sad look. I get it a lot. At the store. On the street. In our house.

"What song do you want me to play next?" I ask Tori.

"Last Christmas by Wham!" She says, jumping as Jade's song comes to an end.

"I don't know if I've got it." I say, looking through my tracks. Tori shrugs.

"I might have a copy in my room." She says, and walks away, going to look for it. I play another song while I wait for her. She skips down the stairs, without the CD.

"It wasn't in my room, but it could be in Trina's." She says. "Come look for it with me." She says, pulling my hand, and I follow her. There aren't a whole lot of people upstairs, just some in line for the bathroom.

"Beck, come on. No one wants to go in here, Trina's gross." I hear a muffled voice from the other side of Trina's closed door.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"We've done it here before…" I hear and Tori opens the door. Jade is sinking to her knees in front of Beck, her hands climbing up his pant legs, about to reach his belt.

"Not like this, though. Not with a party full of people outside."

"Oh, so you want to break up with me?" Jade says, looking upset.

"NO! No. Not at all…"

"Oh, sorry guys!" Tori shrieks, covering her eyes. Beck pulls Jade up.

"So are we." Beck says, elbowing Jade.

"I'm really not." Jade says, and pulls Beck out of the room.

"Jade, seriously, you need to be more polite!" I hear Beck say.

"It's their fault for coming in."

"It's Tori's house! She can go where ever she likes!" Beck says.

"Well… that was more information than I ever needed." I mutter, and walk to Trina's CD holder.

"Have they always been like that?" Tori asks.

"They were pretty quiet about their relationship for a while. Not a lot of people knew they were dating."

"Really? But they're so open about it now." Tori says.

"They've always been pretty close, though. I remember this one time Jade caught us smoking."

"WHAT?"

_**-Andre's flashback-**_

"_Beck! Where are you? Your mom said you were in here!" She screamed, knocking on the RV door. We were behind Beck's garage._

"_Dude! What are we gonna do?" Beck whispers._

"_She's not going to check back here." I mutter, and try to take another puff. I cough._

"_Shut up!" Beck says quietly._

"_Beckkkkkk! BECK?" Jade is yelling, I can hear her heavy boots thumping along his driveway. "Beck. Where are you?" She mutters. "What the hell is that smell? Is something burning?" She says, and then she is standing beside me._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She yells._

"_God, Jade. Calm down." Beck says._

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN! No. You know why? Because when I kiss you and all I taste is black lungs, I will want to kill you. Then when that," She says, pointing at the cigarette, "Kills you, I will be at your beside, being all 'oh, why didn't I just go and stop him.'" She is fuming._

"_Jade, you are not my mother." Beck said, rolling his eyes._

"_Really? I knew that. I hope your mother doesn't do what I do to you." She yells again. I shrink back against the wall._

"_I'm not going to die."_

"_OH." She says, takes the cigarette out of his mouth, throws it on the ground and stomps on it._

"_Why are you being such an ass?" He asks. Then her hand is flying out, and it hits him right in the face. Even the noise is scary, much less the look on Jade's face. Beck brings his hand up to his face, it is already getting red._

"_Because I care about you!" She shouts._

"_Well, maybe I care about you!" He yells back, and then they are kissing. I should leave._

"_You taste gross." Jade says, pulling her lips off of his._

"_I know. It is going up into my nose. It feels like it is suffocating me." I say to them._

"_Hey, can you give us some time… Alone?" Beck asks._

"_Yeah. Can you go away?" Jade asks._

"_Yeah. Yes. Bye." I say, and walk home._

_Tori's POV_

"Well… Of course. Does everything they do turn into a make-out session?" I ask Andre, and he laughs. I am really glad things aren't awkward between us.

"Yeah… as far as I've seen. Which is WAY too much." He mutters, and picks out a CD. "Found it!" He says, excited. "Alrighty, let's get this party… continued." He says, and we go back downstairs. "Ok, everybody, this is a special request." He says, and starts the song.

I dance beside him, and the group of kids is getting pretty pumped. I am starting to get worried about the party getting too rowdy. I go upstairs to use the bathroom, and there isn't any line up, so I just go straight in. I hear voices outside.

"Yeah, she's nice and all, but still. She kissed Beck on her first day." A girl says.

"Yeah, that was pretty slutty. I heard she also almost kissed him this other time." Another replies.

"She did sort of just barge in here, taking the leads and being perfect. I am surprised they tolerate her."

"Jade is a bitch and all, and I don't like her, but she never cheated on Beck. She has descent-ish morals. Even though she is really fucking creepy."

"Beck is really nice and hot, but when he isn't dating Jade he seems like an asshole. I can't believe that about him and Tori. Andre is so in love with her, too. She is super stupid." The second girl replies.

"How did you hear about that other time?"

"Well, Beck told Robbie, who obviously told Rex, and Rex told my cousin who lives in North Ridge."

"Oh, right. I can't believe they did that to Jade. Hey did your cousin get tested?" The conversation changes to talk about her messed up cousin. I look at myself in the mirror. Was I a slut? I never did anything… Well… I did kiss Jade's boyfriend. Then Cat's. Then I said 'no' to Beck… that was good, right? Did people hate me? Wasn't a slut, right? Andre… Andre. I don't even know what to think of that. I knew he liked me… And I might like him. And…

"TORI! GET DOWN HERE!" I hear Trina yell. I run out of the bathroom, ignoring the shocked looks on the girls' faces that were outside the door. I bolted down the stairs, and saw Ryder pinning down some kid on our kitchen floor.

"What happened?" I yell and Trina just shrugs. I look over at them; he is punching the kid in the face now.

"Get him off!" I scream, he is way bigger than me, so I have no hope of getting him off. I see Robbie under him. Cat is screaming. Beck and Andre grab his arms, and lift him off. They start to pull him away, when Cat walks in front of them, and slaps Ryder, an angry look on her face.

"Robbie, are you OK?" I ask, helping him up. He looks aright, but his nose is bleeding a little.

"I'm fine." He mutters. He looks shaken up, and his glasses have fallen off.

"Hey, here are you glasses." Jade says, handing them to him. "Are you OK?"

"I'M FINE." He says, and walks out my back door. Cat follows him.

"Ok, what just happened?" I ask.

"Robbie and Cat were dancing, and Ryder grabbed Cat. Robbie told him to get off, and Ryder said no. Robbie, stepped in between them, and well…" Jade said. Beck and Andre were pushing Ryder out the door.

"That guy is such a creep." Beck says when he comes back.

"You're telling me?" Jade asks, and Beck gives her an annoyed look.

"Ok guys, parties over, everyone out." I yell, and all of the kids shuffle out of my house.

"Alright, I think we're gonna leave." Beck says walking out with Jade.

"Bye!" He says. He nudges Jade.

"Whatever." She says, and they leave.

Trina goes up to her room, and Cat and Robbie are still outside.

"Andre… am I a slut?" I ask him.

"What?" He asks, giving me a weird look.

"I heard some girl today saying that I was… And I don't blame them."

"What?" He asks again.

"I kissed Beck when he was dating Jade. I kissed Danny when he was dating Cat. I…" I trailed off, sitting on my couch.

"Tori. Why would you even think that? It is their fault for kissing you, too, if they were dating someone." Andre said.

"I just… feel terrible about myself. I didn't think anyone thought that, but now… I think everyone does." I murmur, rubbing my face.

"Girl, you're crazy."

"But I'm not! It's just that I someti-" Andre shook his head and interrupted me.

"Tori, any guy would be insanely lucky to have you." He says, smiling sweetly. "I'd know."


	10. Chapter 10

Beck's_ POV _

"Worst Christmas ever." Jade sighs, looking at her gifts. She didn't get a whole lot. A bunch of her family 'forgot' her gifts.

"It wasn't that bad." I say, trying to give her a kiss.

"Yeah. It really was." Jade sighs, moving her face away. "I am never going to my family's dinner again. EVER. I swear." She says, flopping onto her bed. We are at her house for once. I don't like being here, her dad doesn't love me, her little brother is cute, but won't leave us alone, and there are other people here all the time… and it isn't soundproof. And sometimes I think her stepmom is hitting on me. At least in my RV it is quiet and we are alone.

"Fine, so next year we will go out for Chinese." I say, lying beside her, and wrapping my arm around her waist. She makes a noise, which probably means that she is annoyed, and her eyes close. It is almost one in the morning, her dad is really mad at her, and her little brother was crying the last time I saw him.

"Why can't we go to your family's?" Jade asks me.

"Because Christmas isn't a 'thing' in my family. We just do whatever. That would mean having dinner with my parents and watching Canadian TV shows." I murmur, and Jade groans. She hates Canadian shows.

"Fine." She says, sitting up. "Can we go now?" She asks.

"Won't your dad hear us leaving?" I question.

"As if he cares." She mutters, pushing her hair back. "He won't even notice that we're gone."

"I don't think we should go. It will just make it worse." I say. She stands and looks through her drawers to find a pair of scissors. "Why do you keep those in your underwear drawer?" I ask her.

"My dad says he will take them away if he sees them, and he will never look in here." She takes a good look at the scissors, and then starts to look for something to rip up.

"Babe," I say, getting up and putting my arm around her. "We can go." I whisper into her ear. She is really upset, which is a weird look for her… not weird I guess, just unusual.

"Let me get my stuff." She says, and grabs her bag, throwing a couple of things in it.

"Jade, it's going to be ok." I say, and spin her around to kiss her.

"Yeah. I know." She says, and grabs a pair of boots. We slip out of her room, and try to walk down the stairs quietly. We make it out the door, and head to my car. I quickly kiss her, and get in the driver's side. Jade gets in the car, and tosses her bag into the back seat. I drive off, going a little over the speed limit. I know Jade needs to get out of here.

"It's hot in here." Jade says, rolling down her window.

"We didn't talk about what happened at Tori's party…" I said, one of my hands on her thigh.

"Why would you bring that up NOW? Seriously." Jade looks really mad. Oops.

"Jade. I didn't mean anything. It's just when things like that happen…" I trail off. I get really uncomfortable. Jade just ignores it. "I don't get how you can just push it to the back of your mind."

"NOTHING HAPPENED." Jade yells, then looks out the window. I can see her reflection in the side mirror. I think she is crying. "Why do things like that bother you? I mean, we do it behind closed doors, but when we are just…" She pauses, and gestures. "And someone walks in, it is a big deal?"

"I don't know." I sigh, and I rub her leg with my thumb.

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it." Jade mutters, then she turns on the radio. A song she hates comes on, so she changes the channel until she finds one she likes. Jade has this huge playlist of songs for us. I actually got them for Christmas. She made a CD for me. Actually, 2. One for now, and one for if I ever dump her again. I'm a little scared to listen to that one. We always give each other playlist or CDs or something for Christmas. I think this song is on one of them.

_"__People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_Ohh_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

_Just one touch and I was a believer_

_Every day it gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_Cause they don't know about us_

_They don't know what we do best_

_That's between me and you our little secret_

_But I wanna tell em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us."_

Jade always looks so innocent when she sings. She runs her tongue over her teeth, and smiles.

"I like that song." I tell her. She nods. We are almost at my house, just a block or two away. Jade's elbow is propped up on the window, her head resting on her hand. I try to keep my eyes on the road, but when I'm with Jade, having my eyes on anything else is near impossible.

"I love you." I say to her.

"Good." She murmurs, and laces her fingers with mine.

Beck's POV

"Why do you want to watch Dance Moms?" I ask her.

"It is hilarious." She says, turning up the volume. We are sitting on the floor of my RV, her head is on my shoulder, and my arm is around her waist. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, middle aged women fighting about a dance competition while little girls are stuck in the middle." I mutter, and Jade looks up and growls at me. "Calm down. We can watch it. Anyways, your bark is worse than your bite." I joke.

"I thought you liked my bite." Jade said, curling up so her legs we on top of mine. I lean down, and kiss the top of her head.

**_-Beck's flashback 5-_**

_"__Little weird. Let's do it." I say, and Tori kisses me. There isn't a whole lot of feeling in it, and it just makes me want to use some lip balm. It is less than five seconds, and when I look back over the class, Jade is sitting there, her mouth open, looking angry._

_"__Man, I love this school." Wait… She didn't think that meant anything, did she? Jade stands up, and walks out, slamming the door behind her._

_"__Alright, Beck maybe you should go fix your relationship." Sikowitz says, pointing to the door. I just walk out, hoping I was going in the right direction. Jade probably went home. Or to my house and is lighting my RV on fire. What did I just do?_

_"__Jade?" I say, not too loudly. I hear a crash, coming from the janitor's closet. I try to open the door, but it's locked._

_"__Jade. Let me in."_

_"__Beck. Get the fuck away or I swear to god I will come out there and cut off all of your precious hair." I instinctively put my hand to my head, touching my hair._

_"__I don't care about my hair." I lie, knocking on the door._

_"__Shut up. You love that hair more than you love me." Jade yells._

_"__I don't love anything more than I love you." I heard a click, the door unlocking. I opened it. Jade is sitting on the floor, cutting up the ends of a mop._

_"__Jade…"_

_"__No. Do not 'Jade' me. I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! Your face was on her face." She yells, pointing her scissors at me._

_"Jade, it was a scene."_

_"What? WHAT?" She yells, standing up. "You know how I feel about her. About any other girl."_

_"It didn't mean anything." I said, taking a step toward her. "It never will." She takes a step towards me._

_"It didn't mean anything to YOU. It meant something to me." She said, her face starting to get a bit red._

_"Jade! It was nothing."_

_"It wasn't. If it was nothing would I be mad?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Beck, do not fucking yell at me or I swear to god..." Her scissors were getting way to close to my face. I stepped back, holding my hands up._

_"Alright! What do you want?" I ask her, reaching out to touch her arm._

_"I want..." She started, moving her scissors down. "I want you..." She trailed off._

_"You want me?"_

_"Yeah."_

Jade's POV

"Hahaha. Look at that lady cry!" I say, pointing at the screen.

"That woman just called her a bitch in front of her kids! Of course she is upset!" Beck exclaims, shocked at me laughing.

"That chick is crazy!" I say, holding in laughter. "What time is it?" I yawn. Beck checks his phone.

"Three." He says, tossing his phone onto the couch behind him.

"I am going to go have a shower." I stand up and go into his bathroom.

I move all Beck's hair products around to annoy him, and hide a few of them under the sink. It really bugs him. It is also hilarious. I take a shower, a fairly fast one, because it is pretty late.

When my hair is dry, I put it in a pony tail, and I put on a pair of sweatpants and one of Beck's plaid shirts. I brush my teeth, and wipe my face off.

"Uh... Jade! Come look at this!" Beck shouts. I walk out of the room, and back to where Beck is sittingg on his couch, this computer in his lap.

"What?" I ask, looking at the screen. "WHY ARE YOU ON TORI'S SLAP PAGE?" I question, my voice raising.

"Look at her update..." He says awkwardly. I look at the update.

_" JadeWest and BeckOliver, what do you mean you've done IT before here? Feeling: Icky."_ I read out loud. "Awesome. Can I borrow your computer?" I ask.

"What are you going to write?" Beck asks me.

"SOMETHING." I say firmly, grabbing his computer.

"Jade..." He says. "It isn't her fault she over heard."

"It is her fault she wrote about it on the slap." I mutter, typing furiously. When I hit post, Beck looks at what I wrote.

"JADE! Was that necessary?" He asks, grabbing the computer. He writes another comment.

"What did you post?" I ask, checking the screen. It just says _'That was Jade on my account...' _He doesn't defend her or anything.

"That is so embarassing. I cannot beleive she just did that." I mutter. I look at the screen again. I notice that his most viewed videos are my "Things I love" and "Thigns I hate" videos. Funny, because som eof those were uploaded after we broke up.

"Just forget about it." He murmurs, kissing me. I kiss him back, and soon we are lost in our own world. Beck's computer is dumped on the ground, upside down, and my hair was pulled out of its pony tail. I am slipping from under him, off of the couch onto the ground.

"Beck. I'm falling. BECK! Catch me!" I shriek, grabbing at his shirt. He tries to grab me, but I slip and land on the floor. He laughs, jumping off his couch and sitting beside me, pushing the computer farther away from us. "Ow. What the hell did I land on?" I ask, lifting my butt and pulling a remote out from under me.

"Are you OK?" He asks, wraping his arm around my waist.

"Perfect." I say, and kiss him.


	11. Chapter 11

Beck's POV

When I wake up the next morning, Jade is already up. She is drinking a cup of coffee from Jet Brew.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask her.

"An hour and a bit." She says, tapping on her phone. "Check your phone." I roll over, looking around for my phone. "It's over here." Jade says, pointing to the table. I stand, stumbling over to the table. I am wearing a pair of sweats, but that's it. Jade is dressed and ready to go. I have no idea where, though. When I open the screen there are a bunch of calls and texts.

"Holy crap." I say, looking at the numbers. "I have three texts from Andre, one from Tori, three from Robbie and six from Cat. Plus a call from Sikowitz. What's up?" I ask.

"Somehow, Tori or someone got us a job to sing for New Year's Eve. A Hollywood party. Cat texted me seventeen times." Jade said, fixing her hair. "Sikowitz is going to let us into the Black Box Theatre so we can rehearse. Anyways, we have to be there in half an hour, so get ready. I got you a coffee." She said, passing me the cup that is beside her. I take a gulp, the hot liquid burning my throat as it goes down. "Or you can go like that. Then no other girls will look at you." She says. I must look like shit.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting ready." I mutter, and kiss her. She kisses me back for a second, then brings her hand to my chest and pushes me away. "What?" I ask.

"We can't get distracted." She says, her hand still on my chest. "Go do your hair." I nod and walk into the bathroom. When I see myself in the mirror, I understand what Jade said.

"Jesus." I whisper to myself. Yeah, Jade and I had a late night. A really, REALLY late night, but still. I looked unusually bad. Weird. I put my hair products in... Well, most of them. I can't find a few, probably the work of Jade. I leave the bathroom, and go to my dresser, getting out some clothes. Jade is on the phone, talking to Cat by the sound of it.

"Cat, I told you a thousand times, my name is not Jadey, so DO NOT CALL ME THAT." She shouted. "Don't cry." She whispered after. "Cat. It's fine." She said, sternly. Jade and Cat are the weirdest best friends. "Yeah, yeah." She said. "Bye." Jade says. "NO!" She yells before hanging up.

"Babe..." I say to her.

"Hmmm? What?" She asks, dropping her phone in her bag.

"What's up?" I ask her, buttoning up my shirt.

"Cat's brother is in the hospital again, and she can't be at the school for another hour, so they're delaying the rehearsal time." She said, kissing me.

"Looks like we've got some time to kill." I say, wrapping my arm around her waist.

Beck's POV

"Ow!" Jade shrieked, grabbing her collar bone. "You bit me!" She moves out from under me, and I sit up, grabbing her arm to look at the spot.

"You bit me a hundred times!" I say, pointing to my neck area.

"I know, but you pinched me or something! It actually hurts this time. And not in the good way." She tries to look down. "Is it bleeding?"

"No... I didn't bite you that hard." I say, moving her hand away and touching the spot. It is starting to bruise. "Shit. I'm sorry." I say, gently kissing the spot. "I won't bite you again."

"What? No. You just bit too hard." She murmured, lifting my face to hers. Then her phone buzzed. "Oh, hell. It's Cat, and we're late for rehearsal." She said standing and searching for her shirt. She threw it on, adjusting her skirt, too. I threw on my under shirt and plaid shirt, and grabbed Jade for one more kiss before we left. Jade grabs her bag, and we walk out to my car.

"I don't know if I want to do this…" Jade says, doing up her seatbelt.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time Tori got us a gig we ended up in jail." Jade took out her phone. "Now we all have criminal records. And we didn't go to Cancun."

"The fact that we didn't go to Cancun wasn't Tori's fault."

**_-Beck's flashback 6-_**

_"Wow, really? Thank you!" I say to my aunt. She just told me and my parents that we can go to Cancun with her._

_"Of course, Beck." She says. "Alright, I've gotta go. You know how Emma is." Emma is her daughter that is two years old. "Bye!" She says, before hanging up the phone._

_"So… can we go?" I ask my parents. _

_"Of course. You've got time off of school." My dad says._

_"Why don't you invite Jade?" My mom suggests, and my dad groans. He still doesn't like her. Probably because a dog she bought for me almost killed him._

_"That won't be… weird?" I ask._

_"Not at all!" My mom exclaims._

_"Of course." My dad mutters. My mom nudges him. "Not…" He finishes. I smile, and walk out my house to my RV. I dial Jade's number._

_"Hey, babe." I say._

_"WHAT?" She yells._

_"Jade, calm down. I have big news…"_

_"Are you breaking up with me?!" She screams._

_"What are you talking about? You're being crazy."_

_"Oh, so now I'm insane? Why not just take me to a mental ward and leave me there?" She asks. I pinch the bridge of my nose._

_"Can we start this again?" I ask._

_"FINE!" She shouts, and the line goes dead. I call her again._

_"Guess what?" I ask._

_"WHAT?"_

_"My aunt invited us to go to Cancun, and my parents told me to invite you." I tell her, hoping she'll be excited._

_"No." I guess not._

_"What? Why?" I ask her._

_"Because your family doesn't like me."_

_"My mom does." I point out._

_"She tolerates me." She comments. "No."_

_"Really? You don't want to go to a hot tropical place, where there are plenty of private beaches and we can just go for a hike, and then go for a nice swim, and then maybe we can…"_

_"Ok, ok. That does sound good." She says. I hear her dad yell in the background. "I've gotta go." She says. Her dad is still shouting, getting madder._

_"Bye, I love you."_

_"I love you, too." She whispers, and the line goes dead for the second time._

_The next evening_

_Jade shows up to my house, dressed for dinner with my family to discuss the vacation. They are making us go to a fancy restaurant, one Jade hates. She is sitting on the couch of my RV texting Cat._

_"How do I look?" She asks. She has her hair down, and she is wearing a really tight black skirt with a deep red top._

_"Amazing." I answer, doing up my tie. "How do I look?"_

_"Almost as good as you do without any clothes." Jade replies, raising an eyebrow. I go over to her and kiss her. It quickly gets heated, and she is pulling on my tie, forcing my lips to hers. I stand up, pulling her with me and turn so I can sit down with her on my lap. She smiles into the kiss, and shifts so that she faces me more._

_"Tell me that you love me." She whispers._

_"Magic word?" I tease._

_"Please?" She says._

_"I love you." I lean towards her and kiss her again. Soon our hands are roaming each other's bodies, pulling at fabric, tugging it off. Clothes are thrown in the ground, piling up until we are just in our underwear, kissing with Jade's black hair covering our faces. One of my hands is on the small of her back; the other is holding the back of her head. Her arms are around my neck, playing with my hair._

_"Beck?" She whispers._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you." She says, leaning down so she can rest her head on my shoulder, her bare chest pressing against mine._

_"I know,"_

_"No, I mean, I love you," She murmurs. "I can't breathe without you." Her grip tightens around me. I know that what she said would scare most teenage guys. But it felt right. I pull her closer to me, kissing the top of her head. Those were the moments that I missed after we broke up._

_"Wait… Where will Jade and I sleep?" I ask my aunt._

_"In the same room as Lucy and Jacob." My uncle says. Lucy and Jacob are my little cousins._

_"WHAT?" Jade yells._

_"Can't we have our own room?" I ask. We have been dating for more than two years. This should be a no brainer._

_"NO!" Everyone -well, all the adults- yelled._

_"Sorry, but that is not an option." My aunt says. Jade sighs, she is probably trying to restrain herself from killing someone._

_"What is an option?" I ask._

_"You can pay for your own room…" My dad suggests._

_"Yeah, because we have heaps of money just lying around, waiting to be spent on a vacation to Cancun with you." Jade comments, sarcastically._

_"Now, Jade…" My mom starts._

_"No." Jade says, and leaves._

_"I think it would be best if Jade didn't come…" My Uncle says._

_"Then I'm not going, either." I say, and go after her._

_Cat's POV_

Jade and Beck are late again. I can't figure out why, though. Like, why is it whenever I show up without telling them Beck and Jade always look messy, like they just rolled out of bed.

"Andre… I want Jade to get here." I say.

"Don't worry, lil' red, they'll be here real soon." He says, and just then Beck and Jade walk through the door.

"Hi!" I gush, and run forward to hug Jade.

"3… 2…" She says before I jump off. I give Beck a quick hug, too. She doesn't even count. She isn't jealous around me with Beck. A chorus of "Heys," and "What's up?" are said by everyone. Tori walks up, holding a PearPad.

"Ok, so they gave us a list of songs, but there are four empty slots for us. I thought that maybe Jade can sing 'You don't know me' and I can sing 'Best Friends Brother,' and then as a group we could do 'Shut up N' Dance' and maybe 'All I Want is everything,' or 'Here's 2 us' if that is OK with you guys." Tori says. Beck shrugs, he just looks down at Jade, who is chewing her lip.

"Whatever." Jade deadpans. "Let me see the other songs."

"Ok, so I separated the songs into categories, because there are some songs that I really want to sing, a few Cat likes, some we thought you'd like, an-"

"You'll be wrong." Jade interrupts.

"Anyways, and there are a couple that Cat can't sing because there are bad words in them." Tori says, showing Jade the list. Beck and I look at it, too.

_Songs I like (Tori)_

_1 Let me love you By Ne-yo_

_2 She will be loved By Maroon 5_

_3 Love you like a love song By Selena Gomez_

_4 Cha-ching By Hedley_

_ 5 Animal By Neon Trees_

_Cat's songs_

_1 Mama Mia By ABBA_

_2 La la land By Demi Lovato_

_3 Good girls go bad By Cobra starships (with Robbie or Andre)_

_4 Rolling in the deep By Adele_

_5 I'm yours By Jason Maraz_

_Jade's songs (that she will hate)_

_1 Smile By Avril Lavigne_

_2 Na Na Na By One direction_

_3 Teenage dream By Katy Perry_

_4 The way I loved you By Taylor Swift_

_5 Desperate measures By Marianas Trench_

"I can sing those." Jade nods. "I have already sung a few."

"There are other songs, for duets with the guys. I don't know if you want to sing together," Tori says motioning to Beck and jade. "I know you guys get easily distracted."

"WHAT?" Jade yells.

"She has a point…" Beck says.

"She has no point!" Jade shouts. "We want to sing at least one song together."

"I'm so excited!" I squeal, jumping up and down. "Let's sing!" I say, pulling Jade over to one of the microphones that are set up on the stage.

"Cat…" She starts. "I think there are other things to deal with."

"Dang it."


	12. Chapter 12

_Tori's POV_

Cat, Robbie, Andre and I are in the black box theatre, Beck and Jade are nowhere to be seen, and it is our last rehearsal before our new year's performance. We figure they are at their RV, doing IT, but none of us can get a hold of them, and they are two hours late. Andre is getting really worried, and Cat is getting upset.

"What do we do? I texted Jade 12 times and I called four and I texted Beck six time and called him three. What if Jade and Beck are hurt?" Cat asks, near tears.

"We can go to his RV and get them..." I suggest. Cat smiles.

"YES!" She says.

"I can drive you." Andre says. "Hey, Robbie, can you stay here and make sure that the janitor doesn't lock us out?"

"Yessir." Robbie replies.

"Alright, let's go." Andre says, and Cat jumps up and down, excited to go.

We all pile in his car, with Cat in the back and me up front with Andre.

"Turn on the radio!" Cat says from the back seat. I turn it on, changing the station until Cat says she likes a song.

"Cat, this is by the Waggafuffles." Andre says.

"I know!" Cat exclaims excitedly. We groan.

"But Cat... This song is horrible." I reply.

"Wha..." Cat says, and starts to cry.

"Aw... Cat. Please don't cry." I murmur. "I'm sorry. We can listen to this song." I say, turning around and patting her leg. I think Cat has a harder time then she lets on. Her brother is pretty messed up. I've only met him a few times, but he scares me. I don't really know her parents, they seem alright, but... I'm not sure about them. Jade is kinda mean to her, but Cat mostly just ignores it. I think that they have been friends since kindergarten. The thing that gets me is HOW they became friends.

"Kay, kay!" Cat is bouncing around in the back, singing along. "Are we almost there?"

"Maybe 10 minutes, depending on traffic." Andre guesses, looking at a disappointed Cat in his mirror.

"Oh..." Cat says.

"They're fine, lil' red. Just hanging out." Andre is to reassure her. "They are usually late."

"I know, but not to something this important." She whispers, looking down and playing with the hem of her dress. "I'm worried because I've never performed at something this big." She mumbles.

"Cat, you are great. We will be fine." I tell her, and her face immediately lifts.

"OK!" She says, going back to singing.

When we pull into Beck's drive way, both of their cars of there. To be honest, I don't really want to go in there, just in case, but Cat is freaking out, so we have to. When Andre stops the car Cat jumps out and runs to the door. We go after her, catching up as she reaches the RV. I can hear muffled voices. Well... Not voices. Groans.

"I think that they're watching a zombie movie." Cat says.

"What?" Andre asks.

"Listen to the noises." Cat says, pointing to her ears. Andre and I cringe. Those were not noises I ever needed to hear.

"Maybe we should just go..." I suggest.

"NO! I want to see Jadey." Cat pouts, and furiously starts knocking on the door.

"WHAT?" I hear Jade yell.

"Who is it?" Beck asks.

"It's Cat! But not the animal." Cat replies. "You guys didn't show up for rehearsal."

"Oh, shit. Right. Just a second." Beck yells. Cat looks shocked that he swore, he doesn't usually.

"Ow, Fuck!" Jade shouts from the RV. "I stubbed me toe." Beck opens the door, looking totally messed. His sweat pants are inside out and his tee-shirt is on backwards.

"HI!" Cat says, running past him to see Jade. She is sitting on Beck's bed, wearing one of his checked shirts which is mis-buttoned, and she is wearing a skirt that has the shirt half tucked in. Her hair is everywhere and there is lipstick smudged on her face. There is a hickey on her neck. We obviously interrupted, considering the fact that the quilt and sheets on the bed are all flipped and folded messily, there is a pile of clothes in the corner, containing what appears to be Beck's boxers and Jade's bra. Andre and I stand awkwardly in the front, Cat jumps to sit beside Jade.

"Why didn't you come?" She asks.

"Oh, I did." Jade whispers under her breath. Beck sighs, and I facepalm.

"What?" Cat asks.

"Nothing, we just started doing homework and lost track of time." Beck covers for Jade, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, OK! Can you guys come now?" Cat asks. Jade groans.

"Yes, just give us a second to get ready." Beck says, giving us a que to leave.

"Kay, kay." Cat exclaims, oblivious to the hint.

"Let's wait outside." Andre mutters, opening the door. Cat starts to follow, but picks something off of the ground.

"What's this?" Cat asks, turning over the small foil wrapper. Ah, crap.

"Lollipop wrapper..." I say, thinking on my feet. I can't believe she doesn't know what a condom wrapper looks like.

"VEGA!" Jade hisses.

"That's some lollipop." Andre mutters, and Jade shoots him a death glare. Beck grabs the wrapper out of her hands, looking really embarrassed. This is the most uncomfortable moment of our lives. We just interrupted our friends having sex. Lovely.

"Can I have one?" Cat asks.

"NO!" We all shout. Cat pouts

"Why? I like candy." She says, exiting the RV with Andre and I.

"It's Jades..." I say, patting her arm.

"Why can't she share?"

"Cat, just forget about it." Andre says, patting her arm.

"OK!" She says, humming a song. Beck and Jade come out of his RV, actually dressed. His arm is around her, but she still looks pissed. I understand why, but it is her -and his- fault for getting distracted. I guess I've never dated someone in a way like that. I guess it took a while for me to register how serious they were.

"Let's go already." Jade deadpans, looking up at Beck. He leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Yup." He says, and they walk to his car, whispering to each other.

_Jade's POV _

"Who is it?" Beck asks.

"Cat! But not the animal." We immediately get off of each other, "You guys didn't show up for rehearsal!"

"Oh, shit. Right. Just a second!" Beck yells, shoving our clothes in the corner and throwing me some stuff to wear. I stand to get my skirt on, and stumble and stub my toe.

"Ow, fuck!" I shout, Beck looks over. "I stubbed my toe." I tell him. We manage to get our clothes on -sort of- and Beck opens the door.

"HI!" Cat yells, running to sit beside me. I'm pretty annoyed, but I suppose they has a right to come. "Why didn't you come?"

"Oh, I did." I mutter under my breath, winking at Beck. He sighs, and Tori puts her face in her hands.

"What?" Cat asks, confused.

"Nothing, we just started doing homework and lost track of time." Beck slumps against the wall.

"Oh, OK! Can you guys come now?" Cat asks, poking my arm. I groan.

"Yes, just give us a second to get ready." Beck replies.

"Kay, kay." Cat says, completely ignoring the fact that she needs to leave.

"Let's wait outside." Andre says, opening the door. Cat jumps off of his bed, following him, when she stops and picks something off of the ground.

"What's this?" Cat asks, turning over a something silver in her hands.

"Lollipop wrapper…" Tori exclaims, and all of the colour drains of Beck's face.

"Vega." I say.

"That's some lollipop." Andre whispers, and then Beck's face goes bright red, I stare daggers at Andre. Now I have to explain this to Cat.

"Can I have one?" Cat asks. Her and her damn sweet tooth.

"NO!" Everyone yells.

"Why? I like candy." She asks, leaving the RV. When they are all out, Beck closes the door, and runs a hand through his hair, a lot of different emotions crossing his face.

"I'm sorry." He says, taking off shirt to put it the right way. I take off the shirt of his I'm wearing and put on a bra and my shirt.

"It isn't your fault. At least now they don't have to worry about us being pregnant." I mutter bitterly. "What am I supposed to tell Cat?" I ask him.

"I don't know. If we ever have kids I'm not doing the sex talk." He says, taking off his sweats and putting jeans on. I smile at the ground. He is thinking about the future.

"Whatever." I say, putting on my shoes. He does the same, and hands me my jacket. We leave and he swings his arm over my shoulder. It wasn't like things like this hadn't happened before.

**_-Jade's flashback 6-_**

_"Mom, dad?" Beck yells into his house. "We're heading out, alright?" He says. We are going out for dinner tonight._

_"Yeah, see you later!" His dad yells back._

_"Have fun!" His mom yells. This was before the whole dog thing, so they were both ok with me. I guess they didn't know what Beck and I were doing in his RV. What ridiculously naïve people. Beck grabs my hand and leads me to his car, gently kissing me before I get in._

_"Where do you want to go?" He asks, pulling out of the driveway._

_"I don't know."_

_"Sushi?"_

_"I don't feel like eating fish."_

_"Italian?"_

_"I don't want carcass balls."_

_"They're called meatballs."_

_"Whatever." _

_"Pizza?"_

_"That's a type of Italian." I muttered. Beck sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. "What are you doing!?" I ask him annoyed._

_"If you are just going to argue, we aren't going anywhere. I'm not moving until you chill." He said, tapping on the wheel with his thumbs._

_"Fine." I say, facing forward. I get wazzed within ten seconds and turn to him. "Can't we just go?"_

_"Tell me what you want for dinner."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Then we can't leave." He says, still facing forward. I sigh, and cross my arms over my chest. This is getting old. "Are you gonna calm down?" He asks._

_"Yes." I mutter. "But I still don't know what I want." I whisper._

_"We can get burgers…" Beck suggests._

_"OK." I say, and reach over so I can hold his hand. He smiles at me, and starts driving again._

_We have a good dinner and head back to his place, ready to settle in for the night. We pull into his house and jump out of his car; practically running to is RV, because it had started to rain a bit. He pulls me inside, kissing me when we finally were under cover._

_"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" he whispered huskily into my ear._

_"Ahem?" I hear a voice from behind us. It is his parents. Beck's face falls._

_"What?" I ask. Ohmigod. Why if they give us… 'The talk'?_

_"I think we need to talk." His mom says. Shit._

_"What about?" Beck asks nervously._

_"We think that you two are… taking things too quickly." His mom takes a step towards us. I take a step back into the wall._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, sounding way too much like Cat._

_"As teenagers, you have natural tendencies to want to do thing-" His dad starts, before Beck interrupts._

_"If we have to have this conversation could we do it when Jade isn't here?" He asks._

_"No, because we are concerned about both of you. We just want you guys to really think about what you are doing and maybe-" No way._

_"So we'll just go back in time and give our virginities back, because you know, THAT'S POSSIBLE." I say. Beck must want to die. His dad's mouth drops open, and his mom makes an unattractive squeaking noise. "What do you want? I think it might be a little late."_

_"Can we talk about this later?" Beck asks._

_"I think that that would be best." His dad says, pulling his mom out of his RV. They are discussing about how they were opening the door for them when they basically bought a teenaged boy a house._

_"Holy shit." I muttered, sitting on the ground. Beck nods in agreement._

_"How is it that we ALWAYS rub people the wrong way?" He asks, rubbing his face._

_"You rub ME the right way." I said, smiling up at him._

_"Don't I know it." He said, sitting beside me and kissing me._

_Jade's POV_

"Let's go already." I say, looking up at Beck. He kisses my forehead, and I smile to myself.

"Yup." He said, and we walk to his car.

"I'm really, really sorry." He whispered to me again.

"It still isn't your fault." I say.

"It feels like it is." He mutters.

"Just get over it. We can finish later." I say, getting in the passenger side.

"I know. But it is going to be super awkward around… well… everyone." He says, starting the car. "I really wished we could have just finished one more time."

"You always say that." I murmur.

"It's always true."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so them all singing gets really confusing really fast. R= Robbie, T=Tori, J=Jade, C=Cat, A=Andre and E=Everyone, B=Beck. Trina has no solos. AB= all boys.**

Jade's POV

"10!" Beck and I kiss.

"7!" Just seconds until 2013. I usually hate New Year's, but… I was sort of pumped this year. I like the number 13…

"5!" Cat and Robbie are getting closer, so are Andre and Tori.

"3!" Beck is holding my hand, looking at the big TV screen, watching the ball drop in New York.

"1!" We all yell, and everyone goes crazy. Kissing, drinking, screaming and yelling.

"Happy New Years!" Is shouted all over the crowd. Beck and I kiss, our tongues intertwining with each other. He pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"Happy New Year, babe. I love you." He says.

"Happy New Year's. I love you." I reply, pulling his face back to mine. The kisses are a series of short, sweet ones, before they get intense. Then I am slammed between a wall and Beck, my fingers tangled in his hair. He is leaning over me, his hands are on my hips, holding my tightly. I move my tongue into his mouth, and he gently nibbles on my bottom lip. I hear Cat yell my name, but I ignore her, I'm doing something way more important. Beck is getting called, too, but he also ignores it. Then he is being ripped off of me.

"What the fuck, man?" Beck says to Andre.

"We're here to perform, so that's what we're gonna do. Take a pill, dude." Andre yells over the crowd. Beck looks seriously pissed, which sort of freaks me out. Not that I'd ever admit that. He also looks really hot, which I will admit to anyone who asks.

"Alright, what song is next?" He asks, grabbing my hand.

"We're all singing '_C'mon_' By Ke$ha." Andre says. I smile, a tiny bit tipsy. It was a big party… it was expected. Beck and I follow Andre up to the stage, a bunch of microphones are scattered around, and the girls are standing on one side, the guys on the other. I join the girls.

"Robbie kissed me at midnight!" Cat squeals.

"And?" I ask.

"I really like him."

"So go out with him."

"Well, it isn't that eas-" She starts, but Andre starts to announce us.

"OK, everybody! We're all crazy pumped for tonight! We are going to sing Ke$ha's new song for you, alright?" Andre says into a microphone, and everyone there hollers and screams. Then the music starts.

_"T= Saw you leaning against that record machine_

_ Saw the name of your band written on the marquee_

_ It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy_

_ Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy_

_C= Feeling like I'm a high schooler_

_ Sipping on a warm wine cooler_

_ Hot 'cause the party don't stop_

_ I'm in a crop top_

_J= Like I'm working at hooters_

_ We been keeping it PG_

_ But I wanna get a little frisky_

_ Come gimme some of that, yum like a lollipop_

_ Let me set you free_

_E= C'mon 'cause I know what I like_

_ And you're looking just like my type_

_ Let's go for it just for tonight_

_ C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_ Now don't even try to deny_

_ We're both going home satisfied_

_ Let's go for it just for tonight_

_ C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_T= Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar_

_ Steal some bubble gum from the corner Maximart_

_ Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark_

_ Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark_

_C= Feeling like a sabre-toothed tiger_

_ Sipping on a warm Budweiser_

_ Touch me and give me that rush_

_ Better pack a toothbrush_

_J= Gonna pull an all-nighter_

_ We been keeping it kosher_

_ But I wanna get it on for sure_

_ Come gimme some of that, yum like a lollipop_

_ Baby don't be scared_

_E= C'mon 'cause I know what I like_

_ And you're looking just like my type_

_ Let's go for it just for tonight_

_ C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_ Now don't even try to deny_

_ We're both going home satisfied_

_ Let's go for it just for tonight_

_ C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_A=I don't wanna go to sleep_

_ I wanna stay up all night_

_ I wanna just screw around_

_ I don't wanna think about_

_ What's gonna be after this_

_ I wanna just live right now_

_ I don't wanna go to sleep_

_ I wanna stay up all night_

_ I wanna just screw around_

_ I don't wanna think about_

_ What's gonna be after this_

_ I wanna just live right now_

_E=C'mon 'cause I know what I like_

_ And you're looking just like my type_

_ Let's go for it just for tonight_

_ C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_ Now don't even try to deny_

_ We're both going home satisfied_

_ Let's go for it just for tonight_

_ C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"_

We get a huge round of applause. Cat is bouncing excitedly. I smile at her, and she hugs me. I just let her. God, I am in a really good mood.

"Ok, this next song is a surprise for our girls over here!" Andre yells pointing to us. I have no idea what song they're singing to us… Beck smiles at me, and my heart melts.

_"A= (Yeah!)_

_(Ah-huh)_

_(1, 2, 3, 4!)_

_B= She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah_

_Tight dress with the top cut low_

_She's addicted to the feeling of letting go_

_Oh, oh_

_Let it go_

_R= She walks in and the room just lights up_

_But she don't want anyone to know_

_That I'm the only one that gets to take her home_

_Oh, oh_

_Take her home_

_A= But every time I tell her that I want more_

_She closes the door_

_R=She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_A= How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_B= She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_A= But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love_

_AB= Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_B= Maybe she's just trying to test me_

_Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work_

_Wanna see if I can really tell_

_How much she's worth_

_What you're worth_

_R= or maybe all her friends have told her_

_Don't get close or he'll just break your heart_

_But either way, she's teasing me_

_And it's just so hard_

_So hard_

_A= Cause every time I tell her how I feel_

_She says it's not real_

_R= She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_A= How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_B= She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_A= But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love_

_AB= Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_R= What about all the things we say_

_A= Talking on the phone so late?_

_B= I can't let her get away from me_

_AB= Oh, oh_

_B= When I say that I can't do it no more_

_She's back at my door_

_R= She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_A= How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_B= She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_A= But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love_

_AB= Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_AB= She's not afraid_

_She's not afraid_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

"Whooo!" Cat, Tori, Trina and I yell. That song was obviously meant for Andre and Tori, Cat and Robbie, and Beck and me. I really want to run over and kiss him, but I am 90% sure Andre would kill us. Cat's smile is so wide I think her face might split open, which I would enjoy. Robbie is smiling sheepishly. Why the hell can't they just… oh, whatever. Tori is smiling her regular smile. Andre looks upset. Poor guy.

"Ok, next we've got Jade West singing 'Smile" By Avril Lavigne." I take a deep breath, ready for it.

"_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_ I do what I want when I feel like it_

_ All I wanna do is lose control_

_ Oh, oh_

_ But you don't really give a shit_

_ You go with it, go with it, go with it._

_ 'Cause you're fucking crazy rock n' roll_

_ Yo-u said 'Hey,_

_ What's your name?'_

_ It took one look_

_ And now we're not the same_

_ Yeah you said 'Hey.'_

_ And since that day_

_ You stole my heart_

_ And you're the one to blame_

_ (Yeah)_

_ And that's why I smile_

_ It's been a while_

_ Since every day and everything has_

_ Felt this right_

_ And now you turn it all around_

_ And suddenly you're all I need_

_ The reason why I-I-I_

_ I smi-i-ile_

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_ What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_ I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

_ I woke up with a new tattoo_

_ Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_ I would do it all over again_

_ Yo-u said 'Hey,_

_ What's your name?'_

_ It took one look_

_ And now we're not the same_

_ Yeah you said 'Hey.'_

_ And since that day_

_ You stole my heart_

_ And you're the one to blame_

_ (Yeah)_

_ And that's why I smile_

_ It's been a while_

_ Since every day and everything has_

_ Felt this right_

_ And now you turn it all around_

_ And suddenly you're all I need_

_ The reason why I-I-I_

_ I smi-i-ile_

_ The reason why I-I-I_

_ I smi-i-ile_

_ You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_ I do what I want when I feel like it_

_ All I wanna do is lose control_

_ You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_ I do what I want when I feel like it_

_ All I wanna do is lose control_

_ (Yeah)_

_ And that's why I smile_

_ It's been a while_

_ Since every day and everything has_

_ Felt this right_

_ And now you turn it all around_

_ And suddenly you're all I need_

_ The reason why I-I-I_

_ I smi-i-ile_

_ (The reason) The reason why I-I-I_

_ I smi-i-ile_

_ The reason why I-I-I_

_ I smi-i-ile,"_

Cat hugs me, so does Tori. I shrug them off after a few seconds, but they tell me now amazing I was. I nod, but I just want to hear it from Beck.

"Alrighty, y'all, we are gonna take a 15 minute break, then come back with more for you, ok?" Andre says to the crowd. We all exit the stage, heading to the dance floor, when Beck grabs my arm.

"That was amazing." He says, his hot breath in my ear.

"It was for you." I murmur, kissing him.

"Mine was for you." He says into my mouth.

"I know." I whisper back. "Let's dance."

After 10 minutes of dancing and kissing and laughing, Andre says we should get back to the stage and set up for our next song. Beck and I walk together through the crowd of people, seeing Trina throw herself at yet another celebrity. I roll my eyes. So does Beck. When we finally get back to the stage, Robbie and Cat are off to the side, she is laughing and jumping. I drop Beck's hand and walk over to them.

"Cat, what song is next?" I ask her.

"I think that all of the girls are singing! Won't it be fun?" She asks, clapping her hands.

"Maybe…" I shrug. Tori comes up to us, handing us drinks. I take a sip. Yeah, that has alcohol in it. I nervously look at Cat, and she is gulping hers down. I shrug and take a huge swig.

The rest of the night is filled with singing, dancing, and Beck and I making out every chance we get. Andre is weirdly tense the whole night, and it is really freaking Tori out. Beck and I mostly ignored it, but Cat was upset by it, until Robbie and her started dancing. Eventually Beck and I call a cab and go back to his RV.

_The next morning_

When my eyes flutter open, I feel like shit. I am totally hung over. Beck is lying beside me, tapping on his phone. He isn't looking so great either. The tapping is giving me a headache.

"Beck. Shut the fuck up. My head hurts." I moan, pushing him. He smiles at me, kissing my head.

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asks. I shrug, rubbing my face.

"What time is it?" I ask him. He looks at his phone.

"Time for you to get a watch…" He teases.

"NO!" I scream.

"It's just a joke. It is 12:30." He says, sitting up. "We should get up." I groan and sit up, looking down at myself. I look like Lindsay Lohan after a night clubbing. I pull my hair away from my face, and stand up, stumbling a bit. I was wearing a pair of Beck's sweats and my bra.

"Oh my god." I mutter, throwing on a hoodie. "What happened after we got here?" I ask.

"I don't know." Beck says. "It isn't rocket science, though." He smiles, standing up. He is wearing his boxers. And nothing else. "Cat called me to see if you wanted to hang out with her. I said that I didn't know, and then she invited us to go to a movie with everyone tonight, which I said yes to."

"I don't want to go to a movie." He wraps his arms around me from behind.

"For me?" He asks. Fine.

"OK." I say, spinning around, crashing our lips together.

We spend the rest of the day just kissing and doing homework and watching TV. Mostly kissing, though.

"What was up with Andre last night?" Beck asks.

"Maybe he was upset because you yelled at him." I mutter.

"I'm sorry that I was making out with my gorgeous girlfriend and didn't need to be yanked away from her. But it was more than that." I smile when he says gorgeous.

"He looked upset after you guys sang. I think that Tori's reaction wasn't the one he wanted." I think back to the disappointed look on Andre's face.

"I guess." Beck mumbles. I think he feels bad about yelling at Andre.

"Whatever. Let's just forget about it." I say, kissing him.

"There are things I don't want to forget about."


	14. Chapter 14

_Beck's POV_

"Come on, babe." I say, pulling Jade behind me.

"No! I don't wanna." She complains trying to walk backwards.

"It's just a movie." I say, still pulling on her arms.

"It is a kid's movie that Cat picked! I don't enjoy these things!" She shouted. We are in the lobby of the movie theater, and I am trying to find Cat. Jade, on the other hand, is trying to run away.

"It is too late to back out, now. We have to go. No one said you have to like it." I point out, scanning the people for Cat. Eventually I see her (the red hair makes her pretty easy to spot), and I struggle to get Jade over.

"HI!" Cat yells. Robbie and Tori are already there. "Jade, why do you look so upset?"

"Because you picked a stupid movie!" Jade shouts and Cat looks sad.

"It's OK, Cat. I want to see this movie!" Robbie says.

"That's because you're an idiot!" Jade yells. I pull her away.

"Calm down." I tell her.

"Why should I?" She asks.

"I won't talk to you for the rest of the day." I say. "Take a break."

"Fine." She says. "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you." I say, and swing my arm around her waist. Andre walks through the doors, smiling, as usual.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He asks.

"We are seeing a stupid movie." Jade comments. I poke her. "What?" She asks. I roll my eyes, and we walk back to where everyone else is standing. "Can we get popcorn?" Jade asks me.

"Whatever you want." I say, and kiss the top of her head.

"Awwwwwww!" Cat says. Jade glares at her, but Cat ignores it. "Hurry up. The movie starts in 10." She points over to the popcorn line, which is growing.

After Jade and I get our drink and popcorn (no candy, because we couldn't agree on one), we head into the theater and sit down. Jade has to yell at Robbie to move, because there isn't a seat beside the one I sit in. Robbie moves to the other side of Andre, so the order is Robbie, Andre, me, Jade, Cat and Tori. The lights go down, and Jade puts her hand on my leg, my arm is around her shoulder.

"If I hate this movie I'm blaming you." Jade mutters.

"What? But…" I start. "Fine." The movie starts, and we are all quiet.

By half way through the movie, Jade's hand is so far up my leg that I'm surprised that one of the ushers hasn't asked us to leave. I seriously can't believe I gave this up.

"Is it almost over?" Jade asks me, looking at the time on her phone.

"You can't have that out in the theatre." I tell her, grabbing it away. She groans. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon." I rub her arm, and she moves closer to me.

When the movie finally ends, Jade is pretty damn pissed. She is gripping my hand so tightly I think they might have to cut thing ring I'm wearing off of my finger. I gently rub her back, and ask her what's wrong.

"The movie was really fucking ridiculous." She whispers back, griping my hand tighter.

"Ok, babe, I can't feel my fingers." I say, and she loosens her grip, but my hand is still turning a weird colour. I pull my hand away and kiss her cheek. "Again I say calm down."

"Wasn't that the best movie ever?" Cat squeals as we exit the theater.

"NO!" Jade shouts. Cat sighs.

"I liked it." Tori says.

"I liked it!" Jade imitates. I give her a look and she immediately cuts it out.

"I. don't. Talk. Like. That." Tori says, again.

"Whatever." Jade replies, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. "Let's go." She said.

"You guys are coming to Nozu with us for sushi." Cat reminds her. "Then we are supposed to hang out after." Jade sighs, obviously upset. "Please, Jadey?"

"Not if you call me that." Jade mutters.

"I'm sorry." Cat apologizes. "Please?"

"Ug. Yeah." Jade caves, but still doesn't look too happy about it. Cat can make her do a lot of things. It is pretty cute, actually.

"So… Nozu again?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Tori says.

"Why do we keep going there? Mrs. Lee really hates us…" Robbie says. "The food is good, but still. Is it worth is?" He asks. "I've had to chop squid there. For hours. And rub a large man's feet." Jade starts laughing. "It's not funny!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, it is." Andre says, me and Cat nodding in agreement. "Vamos!"

"That's Spanish for 'Let's go'." Robbie says.

"Really?" Jade asks sarcastically. "Really?" Cat asks at the same time, but totally serious.

"Ohmigosh, Jade! Jinx!" Cat yells, and tries to hug Jade.

"NO!" Jade yells, moving away. Cat starts pouting, but Jade shakes her head, and Cat stops.

"Let's go!" Tori says, and we head out.

_Jade's POV_

"Cat... You didn't tell me Tori was coming." I say to Cat, and Tori rolls her eyes. We just got to Cat's house, she is making me sleepover. Again. With Tori.

"Excuse me, but if I hadn't set Beck up with Meredith then you would still be sad and alone." Tori says.

"Don't make it sound like I had nothing to live for or anything. And I wrote the song." I point out, and Tori shrugs. "And you're sad and alone and doing fine. Ish..." I mutter.

"I'm not sad and alone."

"I'm not sad and alone!" I imitate.

"At least I didn't forget about a huge rehearsal because I was having se-" Tori starts.

"Guys! Stop fighting. Can we just have a good time?" Cat asks.

"Of course." Tori replies, looking pointedly at me.

"If you guys don't make this horrible." I say, and take a seat on Cat's couch. "Is your brother here?"

"Nope! He is at his 'special' doctor's appointment! My mom and dad have to escort him now, because the last doctor got majorly injured because of my brother. So now he had to drive to Seattle to go to a different doctor." She explains. Tori looks worried, I shrug, and her brother is harmless. Sorta. Ok, not really but... He wouldn't ever hurt Cat. Probably.

"Uh, alright... What do you want to do?" Tori asks. Cat looks kind of sad. She doesn't get to see him a lot.

"Do you think Robbie likes me?" Cat asks. Of course he does. We've been over this a hundred times. "He said he kissed Jade."

"It was an accident! I cannot believe he posted that on his slap page."

"Why did you kiss him?" Cat asks.

"I didn't mean to! He just fell on me! Do you think I would kiss Robbie when I am dating Beck?" I ask, shocked. I don't even like Robbie. As a friend.

"I don't know. Tori kissed Danny when he and I were dating. And she kissed Beck when you and he were dating."

"And went on a date with him. And almost kissed him another time." I remind them, Cat gives me a weird look, and then glares at Tori.

"Ok, let's not talk about this!" Tori said, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to!"

"Right. You were trying to borrow Beck's Chap Stick. From his lips!" I shout, and my phone starts buzzing. It's Beck. He is asking me not to kill Tori. I ignore him. "Anyways. Cat. What do you want to do?" I ask. I really can't deal with thinking about Tori's face all on Beck's and...

"I want to make red velvet cupcakes." She says. She likes to do that when she's sad. I groan. Tori smiles.

"Sure!" Tori says, heading to her kitchen.

I watch them make their stupid cupcakes for forty-five minutes until they are done. They put white icing on them, then set them on a plate. I reach for one, but Tori pulls the plate away.

"You didn't help make them!" She says.

"So? Cat always gives me cupcakes." I say, taking one anyways.

"Looks like you don't hate cupcakes." Tori says, she can really piss me off.

"Only Meredith's." I reply, and smile sarcastically.

"Looks like you were playing with Beck's cupcakes at the movies." Torii said.

"What the hell does that mean? That is a seriously gross analogy and we weren't even doing anything." What is wrong with that girl?

"Hey, guys, I'm going to see if I can fit this whole cupcake in my mouth!" Cat says, shoving it in, before spitting it out. "I can't."

"We know." I said, grabbing the plate and moving into the living room. "Do you have the scissoring?"

"NO! That movie is so scary!" Cat says.

"And it sounds like a lesbian por-"

"I know. I didn't name the movie." I yell. Why does she have to... I can't even.

"Your phone is ringing." Cat says, handing me my PearPhone. "It's your dad." I grab the phone and end the call. "You don't want to talk to him?" She asks.

"No. I haven't seen him in like three weeks. Or my mom." I tell them, tossing my phone onto her couch.

"Where have you been living?" Tori asks.

"Where have I been living?" I imitate. "Silver streak." I explain. It's pretty obviously, though.

"Oh." Tori says. "How long have you um... lived there for? I mean, before you broke up."

"Almost two years." I say. "But seriously, you have a limited number of questions you can ask me before I'll hurt you." I tell her. The three of us haven't hung out together since Beck and I got back together... thankfully. But I promised Beck and Cat... and Andre that I would try to be nice.

"Alright." Tori says. "What movie do you want to watch?" She asks Cat.

"Nothing with any colours or animals in the titles." I clarify.

"Awwww! Fine. I want to watch 'Sixteen Candles'." Cat says. Ok, well. I hate that movie. But I just shut up and sit on her floor, shoving another cupcake into my mouth.

"Cat. I swear to god. These are the reason I got fat." Tori says, taking another bite.

"You are all bones, Vega." I say, licking the icing off.

"Hey, I have another question for you." Tori says.

"WHAT?"

"What was the first thing you ever really, really didn't understand about Beck?" Tori asks. "I mean a goofy thing that just sorta irks you."

"You irk me. All of the shit he wears on his pants. Like, why suspenders and chains and belts? It is just one more thing to take off..." I start, but then re-think what I am going to say. "Before gym class..." I cover, looking at Cat out of the corner of my eye.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Cat laughs. "Can you pass me a cupcake?"

"NO!" and "Sure," Tori and I sat at the same time. I roll my eyes.

_ Tori's POV_

At one in the morning Cat, Jade and I are sitting around Cat's computer, watching Sixteen Candles. Cat is really happy, and wants to make a video for The Slap. I don't really care. Jade doesn't, andshe is just sitting behind us, texting.

"Who are you texting?" I ask her.

"Sinjin." She snaps sarcastically.

"Why? He's so creepy!" Cat says, her eyebrows furrowing. I gently pat Cat's shoulder.

"Oh, Cat." I sighs, shaking my head at Jade. "I think she's texting Beck."

"You guys are so cute! It just makes we want to-" Cat starts, bouncing up and down.

"I don't care." Jade mutters, still tapping.

"What happened after you guys left the full moon jam?" I ask her. They sort of disappeared.

"We had sex." Jade says, not even looking up.

"That's not what you told me!" Cat says, and I cock my head to the side.

"Huh?" I ask. Jade groans.

"Cat!" Jade says. "Fine. We didn't have sex."

"We just talked it out. It actually made both of us feel a lot better." She says. "I going to sleep now."

"Nighty!" Cat says.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not trying to make Tori look bad or anything, just so you know.**

_Tori's POV (Again!)_

"Cat, if there's anything bad, we'll stop." I reassured her.

"I don't think so… Jade will be mad." She says, nervously glancing at Jade's sleeping body.

"She's not gonna know." I remind her.

"Tori…" She whines. "I don't want Jade to be upset with me. Or Beck! He could be mad, too."

"He won't be mad at all. What's her password?" I ask, grabbing her phone.

"I'm not allowed to tell. _Anyone_. Only her Beck and I know. I promised." Cat tells me, looking upset. It's nearly three in the morning.

"Then you type it in," I say passing her the phone.

"Alrighty…" She says, sounding really nervous. She starts typing and the phone making clicking sounds. "Here."

"Ok, text messaging." I say, tapping on the app. Top conversation is Beck.

"Tori… I don't think we should… What if they d-"

"What Jade doesn't know won't hurt her." I say. I know that it's wrong. But I'm sleep deprived and I just going to do it anyways. "Read then with me."

"Kk…" Cat says. "Start from earlier this week."

**From: Beck**

**Hey, babe**

_To: Beck_

_Hi_

**From: Beck**

**You coming over tonight?**

_To: Beck_

_No shit, Sherlock._

The rest of the conversation is pretty boring, so I scroll up really far, back until when they weren't dating. I expected a nine-month gap is their talking, but no.

_To: Beck_

_I'm on my way. I've only got 45 minutes, so you better be fast._

**From: Beck**

**Not now. Andre is over.**

_To: Beck_

_Make him leave._

**From: Beck**

**How?**

_To: Beck_

_Say "Jade's coming over to fuck my brains out. It's been going on for three months. We decided not to tell anyone. Anyways, leave."_

"Oh my god! Tori stop!" Cat says.

"What? Not now!" I say, and keep scrolling.

**From: Beck**

**Yeah, no.**

_To: Beck_

_I'm 5 minutes away._

**From: Beck**

**Ok, he's gone.**

_To: Beck_

_What did you tell him?_

**From: Beck**

**That I had homework**

_To: Beck_

_I'm here_

"I can't believe that! What? How?" I ask.

"Uhm…" Cat says, sounding nervous. "Well… Hey! Look over there!"

"Not going to work." I say, and keep reading.

**From: Beck**

**Thanks.**

It was sent nearly an hour later. Jade didn't reply. No conversations for two weeks.

**From: Beck**

**Janitor's closet. Ten minutes.**

_To: Beck_

_Since when do you call the shots?_

**From: Beck**

**Since right now.**

_To: Beck_

_Alright._

"Shit! SHIT!" I say. "I didn't know… what do we do?"

"Nothing! They can't know that we know." Cat says. "Tori!" Cat says when she notices me looking back down at the screen.

_To: Beck_

_Cat saw a hickey. I told her… everything._

**From: Beck**

**Can I tell Andre?**

_To: Beck_

_No._

**From: Beck**

**Why not?**

_To: Beck_

_He'll tell Robbie who will tell Rex and..._

**From: Beck**

**Ok, alright. You're right.**

_"_Cat! Cat. CAT! You knew? And you didn't tell us?" I ask her.

"Jade was really sad and she cried and let me touch her hair and it just… slipped out. She's not like a regular girl." She says. "Just… Stop reading old texts."

"Fine," I say, and scroll down to newer ones. I'm totally sleep deprived, and if I was thinking straight I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be doing this. But I am and I am.

"That one is from last weekend…"

**From: Beck**

**My mom decided to clean up my RV and do my laundry. Got home to a basket of now clean clothes. There is a bunch of your stuff here that she washed, a bra and some skirts and a couple tops, my mother is going to kill us, 'cause she told me to tell you to take your stuff home. Want me to drop it off at your house? I'm gonna go clean my car, so don't freak if I don't text back immediately.**

_To: Beck_

_No. It's fine. I'm staying over tonight, anyways. Ok._

I laugh at the next text, sent half an hour later.

**From: Beck**

**I just found two pairs of your underwear in my car. I think that they've been in here since last weekend or since Monday. Did you not put them back on? How is that even possible?**

_To: Beck_

_We have a lot of car sex… And I was being lazy._

**From: Beck**

**I need to clean this car out more.**

_To: Beck_

_What now?_

**From: Beck**

**Seven used coffee cups, three bags of garbage from Mc Donald's, four condom wrappers, a sock and some papers for school. That is just under the passenger seat. I'm scared to look anywhere else.**

_To: Beck_

_Why don't you just throw stuff out after you use it?_

**From: Beck**

**I forget. I found nine dollars. And something sticky. And one of your shirts. Plus three pairs of scissors.**

_To: Beck_

_Are the green ones there? I can't find those._

**From: Beck**

**Nope, I have an orange, a blue and a tiny fold-up silver pair. I think the green ones are in my locker. I haven't cleaned my car out in a month. It's disgusting.**

_To: Beck_

_Babe, you're sort of anal about your car. I'm pretty sure that it isn't that dirty. I was in it yesterday._

**From: Beck**

**You shove your stuff in the back and under the seats. Hence the condom wrappers and scissors and underwear. I'm looking in the back now. It's got another three coffee cups in it. And a gift card for SkyBucks. Plus a purse, a necklace, three rings and two bracelets. All are yours, by the way.**

_To: Beck_

_I'll come pick them up. Calm down. It's just jewelry._

**From: Beck**

**It's cluttered. I like having a clean car.**

_To: Beck_

_I know. Remember when you got your first car?_

**From: Beck**

**Yeah…**

_To: Beck_

_You didn't want to have sex in it because you thought it would get dirty._

**From: Beck**

**You can't be mad about that considering I gave in five minutes later. I feel bad for anyone who has ever sat in the back seat. And it did get dirty.**

"Oh, gross." I say, looking at Cat. "Have you sat in the back seat?"

"Yeah, lots of times! Why?" She asks. I'm not going to ruin her innocence.

"Nothing…"

_To: Beck_

_It isn't that bad..._

**From: Beck**

**It's almost as bad as your car.**

_To: Beck_

_OH. So now my car is filthy?_

**From: Beck**

**Not filthy. Just cluttered. I found more of your stuff.**

_To: Beck_

_What stuff?_

**From: Beck**

**A bunch of random stuff. A spare key to your dad's garage, some old Spanish homework. Math homework that I copied. A pair of fast flats. A weird thing that could only be an eyebrow piercing-jewelry thing. Another necklace. A bobby pin. More fast food wrappers and one that has a half-eaten cheese burger in it that isn't moldy. I don't think we should eat there anymore. Another pair of underwear. Anyways, I wasn't insulting your car, I like it. It's got more space ;)**

_To: Beck_

_Please do not ever winky-face me again. It's gross. Why's more space better? Isn't it better to be closer together?_

**From: Beck**

**No, we can't move around enough. It's all squished.**

_To: Beck_

_Just the way I like it_

**From: Beck**

**You can say that but I can't use a winky-face? Not fair. Can you come over soon? I miss you.**

_To: Beck_

_Yeah, sure. You done cleaning out your car?_

**From: Beck**

**No… most of the stuff is yours so you should help me.**

_To: Beck_

_I'll be there in 15._

**From: Beck**

**Ok, how does of your butterfly things get in my trunk?**

"I think we should put it away now…" Cat says, trying to grab the phone.

"Cat, I want to read the rest of this!" I say, still holding on. I hear some clicks and I feel it vibrate and Cat lets go.

_To: Beck_

_Adkofgajk_

"CAT! We sent a text!" I exclaim. "What do we do?"

"He'll ask her if we just leave it! Pretend to be Jade!" Cat says. What we did next was wrong. Very wrong, and we shouldn't have done it.

**From: Beck**

**Hey, baby. Having fun? I miss you**

"What do I say?" I ask.

"I don't know! Make something up!"

_To: Beck_

_Hi. No. Good._

**From: Beck**

**Sucks. I was just thinking about you.**

_To: Beck_

_At three in the morning?_

**From: Beck**

**Well, yeah. We've had this conversation…**

"Tori! Just tell him it's you and delete the whole conversation!" Cat says.

"I can't now! We will just have to get through a conversation."

_To: Beck_

_Whatever. Cat and Tori are singing LA Boys and it's giving me a headache._

**From: Beck**

**Just ignore them. Is Tori doing that thing?**

"What thing? What do I do?" I ask, and Cat gets this guilty look on her face.

"What? Nothing! That's crazy…" She lies, looking away.

_To: Beck_

_Which thing? She's got so many annoying things._

I hit send, hoping to get a decent answer.

**From: Beck**

**Where she sings louder and flips her hair to get more attention?**

_To: Beck_

_Hey! I don't do that!_

"Tori! No!" Cat says, just a little too late. Our eyes widen. "Poo!"

"CAT! Jade's going to kill us!" I say, grabbing her arm.

"Why would I do that?" Jade asks, sitting up. "Is that my phone?"

"NO!" Cat says, grabbing it from me and sitting on it. "It is not. Not even a little."

"Give me my phone." Jade says, standing up. "Cat, right now!"

"No!"

"3!"

"Jade!"

"2!"

"Fine!" Cat says, handing it over.

"WHAT?" Jade shouts. "WHAT? You were reading my texts?" She seethed. "I am going to take this and kill you with it!" She shouts, holding up one of Cat's pink flats. Cat whimpered and I think I made a pretty unattractive groan. "You're lucky we don't sext." She says.

"Please don't hurt us!" Cat says.

"I get the feeling that this wasn't your idea, Cat." Jade says, staring at me. "What did you read?"

"Not much…" I lie. Jade gives me a look. "Just him talking about cleaning his car." I lie.

"Anything else?" She hisses, leaning down closer to my face.

"No," I lie again.

"Really, Tori? Really?" She asks again, her face moving closer.

"Ok, yeah a little bit." I say, moving my head back.

"Fuck," She says. "Don't speak of it, alright?" She asks.

"We won't!" I say.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to kill you." She mutters. "I'm phoning Beck." She says, walking out of Cat's room.

"That was close." Cat says, and lies back on her bed. "Nighty!"

"'Night,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade's POV

"Jade?" Beck says, sounding groggy.

"Hi," I whisper. I don't want Tori to hear me. She's invaded our privacy enough.

"What the hell is going on?" He asks.

"Tori read our texts. She definitely knows about us hooking up."

"I'm not worried."

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. It's not like Tori is going to tell anyone, and Cat already knew. She didn't tell anyone. But if Tori slips up, it will just be to Andre, who might tell Robbie, I guess, but I don't think any of that will happen. Even if it does? What are people gonna say?"

"Jade is a whore and she sleeps around…" I say.

"But you're not a whore. No one think that. I promise. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love you, babe. Just sleep, ok?"

"Ok," I mumble, and hand up. I shove open the door to Cat's bedroom, and Cat and Tori are both asleep. I crawl onto the mattress that is resting on the floor, and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**_So I wrote an entire chapter for this, but then I felt it was better for later, so I did this instaed. It's pretty different…_**

_Tori Vega has opened a public chat 12:17 P.M._

**ToriVega**: Hi Cat!

**HappyCat**: Hey Tori! I can`t talk right now. I`m going shopping with Jade.

**ToriVega:** Tell me how it goes.

**HappyCat**: Kk!

_HappyCat has logged off public chat 12:19 P.M._

**...**

_Cat Valentine has opened a public chat 4:47 P.M._

**HappyCat**: Hey Tori!

**ToriVega**: How was shopping?

**HappyCat**: Fun. Beck came, too. Jade bought something not black.

**ToriVega**: Really?

**HappyCat**: Beck made her. It`s just a blue cami. I got a new dress!

**ToriVega**: Nice.

**HappyCat**: It has purple butterflies on it. Jade said it was ugly :(

**ToriVega**: I`m sure it`s lovely.

**HappyCat**: We only got kicked out of two stores!

**ToriVega**: Ohmygod!

**HappyCat**: We usually get 'asked to leave' like three or four.

**ToriVega**: What happened?

**HappyCat**: The first one Jade was rude to a sales lady because she flirting with Beck.

**ToriVega**: What did she say?

**HappyCat**: I`m not allowed to say those words.

**ToriVega**: Ok... what about the second store?

**HappyCat**: Jade and Beck got in a fight.

_ScissorLuv has logged into public chat 4:56 P.M._

**ScissorLuv**: 1. The sales girl said that Beck was 'yummy', she deserved it. 2. We only got kicked out of the second one because it was a children`s store.

**ToriVega**: That raises more questions than it answers.

**ScissorLuv**: Cat wanted to look at the patterns on the clothes for ideas

**HappyCat**: We got kicked out because you and Beck started fighting!

**ScissorLuv**: It was because you passed out.

**ToriVega**: Please explain.

**HappyCat**: So we went in and I was looking at clothes, then Jade yelled at a little kid

**ScissorLuv**: He stepped on my foot!

**HappyCat**: Then Beck told Jade it wasn`t nice to call six year olds 'gank' and Jade said he shouldn`t start a fight... and well... they started fighting. It made the kid cry.

**ScissorLuv**: And then Cat started crying, and a sales lady came over to try to 'help' us

**HappyCat**: So Jade told her to 'butt out'

**ScissorLuv**: And then Cat got more upset and then she fainted.

**HappyCat**: I hate it when Jade and Beck fight!

**ScissorLuv**: And then security came and escorted us out. And Beck had to carry Cat out of the store. And the stupid six year old kept crying. Gank.

**ToriVega**: Holy crap.

**HappyCat**: Then Jade bought me frozen yogurt and her and Beck made out.

**ToriVega**: I thought that Jade and Beck were fighting.

**ScissorLuv**: We were.

**ToriVega**: But you were still making out?

**ScissorLuv**: Yes. I`m bored now.

_ScissorLuv has logged off public chat 5:17 P.M._

**HappyCat**: I had fun.

**ToriVega**: That`s good. Did you do anything else?

**HappyCat**: After I finished my yogurt Beck saw a store with tee-shirts from a Canadian hockey team so he went in there.

**ToriVega**: Where did you and Jade go?

**HappyCat**: We went to build-a-bra. I got one with pink flowers!

**ToriVega**: That`s... nice?

**HappyCat**: Jade got one that`s black and lacy! And some of those panties that look like they would be really uncomfortable. I asked if they are and she said "It`s fine. They won`t be on for long." I don`t understand that.

**ToriVega**: Believe me, you don`t want to understand that.

**HappyCat**: And when we met up with Beck after and he saw the bag he looked really happy! And Jade asked if he wanted to see them and he said yes.

**ToriVega**: Uhm...

**HappyCat**: Then he looked in the bag and smiled really big. Then Jade whispered something in his ear and he whispered something back and... Jade giggled!

**ToriVega**: What? No.

**HappyCat**: She did! I promise! Then Jade said "So you`re not mad at me?" And Beck said "No way. Are you mad at me?" And Jade said "Of course not."

**ToriVega**: That`s sweet.

**HappyCat**: Then I asked if he wanted to see mine and he said no :(

**ToriVega**: Well, he is dating Jade...

**HappyCat**: They were both in a really good mood for the rest of the day, they held hands and didn`t argue. But they got annoyed with me a little bit.

**ToriVega**: Aww :( Why?

**HappyCat**: They made me go in a store that sold boots and plaid shirts for an hour. I got really bored and started bugging them. And they kept telling me to knock it off and I wouldn`t, so Jade made me sit in the corner :(

**ToriVega**: That`s too bad. What are you doing now?

**HappyCat**: I`m at Jade`s house. We decided to go out for dinner... wanna come?

**ToriVega**: Sure!

_ScissorLuv has logged into public chat 5:29 P.M._

**ScissorLuv**: Don`t invite Tori!

**HappyCat**: One second Tori! Jade is yelling at me.

**ToriVega**: Sure...

_HappyCat and ScissorLuv have logged off public chat 5:31 P.M._

_GotBeck, RockRobster and AndreHarris have logged into public chat 5:31 P.M._

**GotBeck**: Cat told you about our shopping trip?

**ToriVega**: Sounds like you were very happy with some of Jade`s purchases.

**RockRobster**: What did she buy?

**AndreHarris**: Yeah.

**ToriVega**: Scroll up to where Cat and I were talking.

**RockRobster**: Alrighty

**AndreHarris**: Sure thing.

**GotBeck**: No. Don`t do that!

**RockRobster**: Too late.

**AndreHarris**: Lacy, huh?

_ScissorLuv and HappyCat have logged into public chat 5:34_

**ScissorLuv**: CAT! Did you need to broadcast my underwear choices to the entire world? And they ARE NOT panties.

**HappyCat**: I said mine, too!

**ScissorLuv**: No one cares about yours.

**RockRobster**: I do!

**ToriVega**: Creepy much?

**AndreHarris**: A little bit.

**RockRobster**: Beck, what could you possibly have said to Jade to make her giggle?

**GotBeck**: Nothing that you need to know.

**ToriVega**: Dude...

**ScissorLuv**: Stay out of it. All of you.

**AndreHarris**: I hate shopping with Beck and Jade.

**RockRobster**: Me, too.

**ToriVega**: Has everyone been shopping with you but me?

**GotBeck**: Yup.

**HappyCat**: I like shopping with them! Even if they do stay in boring stores for a long time. And even if Jade makes us give opinions on scissors.

**ToriVega**: That doesn`t sound so bad...

**AndreHarris**: They always hold hands and it feels really third wheel-y.

**RockRobster**: And they make out in elevators and mothers of small children yell at them when the doors open.

**GotBeck**: Hey! That doesn`t always happen.

**ScissorLuv**: Yes it does.

**HappyCat**: It happened today. It`s worse when they fight.

**ToriVega**: How?

**AndreHarris**: One time Jade kicked a mannequin over. And then her and Beck left and I had to pay for the replacement head. You still owe me like 50 bucks for that.

**ScissorLuv**: I will never pay you.

**GotBeck**: Sorry.

**RockRobster**: I only went with them two times. And one of those times Cat was there.

**HappyCat**: That was fun!

**ScissorLuv**: Not really. Cat and Robbie looked at outfits for Rex for forty-five minutes.

**ToriVega**: Uh-huh... is everyone free tomorrow?

**HappyCat**: Yep!

**AndreHarris**: Yeah

**RockRobster**: Yessir!

**GotBeck**: Probably

**ScissorLuv**: No.

**HappyCat**: Jade! What are you doing?

**ScissorLuv**: Returning underwear.

**GotBeck**: NO!

**AndreHarris**: No

**RockRobster**: No.

**ToriVega**: ...?

**GotBeck**: Dude.

**ScissorLuv**: DUDE!

**AndreHarris**: I mean that Jade should totally return them.

**RockRobster**: Right. That`s also what I mean.

**ScissorLuv**: Idiots.

**GotBeck**: Seriously.

**HappyCat**: I`m confused.

**ToriVega**: That`s ok, Cat.

**ScissorLuv**: Cat is my best friend and I love her!

**AndreHarris**: Jade?

**HappyCat**: Get the hell off of my account and give me my phone back!

**ScissorLuv**: Yay! I`m Jade! I love Beck!

**GotBeck**: Love you, too...

**RockRobster**: I think Cat hacked Jade's account.

**HappyCat**: No shit. Just give me my mother fucfjfhvolsak

**AndreHarris**: What the hell?

**ScissorLuv**: Cat stopped me from typing that and gave me my phone back.

**ToriVega**: That was odd...

**HappyCat**: Jade was going to say something inappropriate!

**ScissorLuv**: Yup. I'm hungry.

_ScissorLuv has logged off public chat 5:47 P.M._

**GotBeck**: Bye, babe...

**HappyCat**: Tori meet us at Nozu in 15. Beck, Jade said to tell you that she says bye.

**ToriVega**: See ya there!

_ToriVega and HappyCat have logged off public chat 5:47 P.M._

**AndreHarris**: Wow. Beck, you're lucky.

**GotBeck**: No, I WAS lucky.

**RockRobster**: You were lucky?

**GotBeck**: Yeah. I WAS. But now Jade has no new underwear and I have wayyyyy too much homework. Can one of you explain the stupid math homework to me?

**AndreHarris**: I thought Jade was good at math.

**GotBeck**: Oh, she is. Just horrible at teaching it.

**RockRobster**: What`s so awful about her teaching?

**GotBeck**: She just... yells.

**AndreHarris**: Jade is always yelling.

**GotBeck**: That`s not true.

**RockRobster**: What doesn`t she yell about?

**GotBeck**: A lot of things. So can one of you guys come over and help me?

**AndreHarris**: Sure, see ya in 20.

_GotBeck and AndreHarris have logged off public chat 5:56 P.M._

**RockRobster**: Now I`m alone.

_Robbie Shapiro has closed public chat 5:57 P.M._


End file.
